


Scared [A Harry Styles Love Story]

by KattyLuv17 (orphan_account)



Series: Scared [Harry Love Story] Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KattyLuv17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad boy known for being a player, badass, rebel, and covered in tattoos. But no one knows what hides behind that role he plays. </p><p>    A new girl known for being a sweetheart, helper, smart cookie, crazy, and always smiling-even when she's having a bad day. But no one knows about her past. </p><p>    These two people collide when they bump into one another at first a McDonalds, but eventually in a few classes in Skyston College-both unaware for the unbelievable journey they're about to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. K/N: Katty's Notes

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope everything is well! So I decided to use this story instead of the last one I update back in like April I guess because let's be honest- no one read the story or they didn't even like it. I couldn't blame them- I didn't have my thoughts together at the time and ideas were flying all over the place! So now since school is over and I have all my thoughts/ideas planned out-now I am ready to start my own story! I will try my very best to update a chapter at least once a week so I could get feedback/opinions/thoughts on how the story is. Don't be afraid to comment! You're always welcome to express yourself (as long as it's positive).  
Now that I have that out of the way, enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maven and Harry's background stories.

Harry Styles. Asthem, California's most well-known bad ass, rebel, and player in the whole entire town. He's been there ever since he was a few days old. At school, he's the kind of guy that people don't mess with. The kind of guy that sweeps girls right off their feet. The kind of guy your mom tells you to stay away from. The kind of guy your dad won't like once he meets him. He's been covered in tattoos ever since he was in 9th grade. Guys would stay away from him, girls would want to date him. He does have friends who have been by his side since kindergarten: Louis Tomlinson (Best Friend), Liam Payne (Second Best Friend), Zayn Malik (Can always talk to for anything), and Niall Horan (Can always cheer anyone up). The lads were practically brothers-and they still are now. They're the only people who understand Harry, besides his family. They've been with him through the good times, the bad time, the weird times, the fucked up times, the silly times, and the memorable. But only 2 people know about what Harry's hiding. See Harry's been feeling like he's always being used- which was unfortunately true-by people that he dates. They date him just to become popular, make an ex-boyfriend jealous, or just to prove something. In other words, Harry has never experienced true love or should I say has given up on finding it. So he built a wall around his heart where no one can enter and his heart can't get out. It's indestructible- at least it was until he met her on the first day of school.

Maven Lexington. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania's most well known sweetheart, helper, volunteer, and smart cookie in the whole entire town. She's been there ever since she was in her mom's womb. At school, everyone loves her! She's the kind of gal that everyone is friends with. The kind of gal that boys will try to take advantage of. The kind of gal that all girls would turn to for help. The kind of gal your mom will become "best friends" with. The kind of gal your dad would call his daughter in an instant. The kind of gal that people wants to be friends with. Guys would want to date her, girls could never hate her. She also had some close friends as well: Brittany Smith (Best friend), Felicia Denton (second best friend), Perrie Edwards (Can always cheer anyone up), and Emily Osment (Party Animal). They've been threw it all with Maven: the good, the bad, the weird, the fucked up, the memorable, etc. But all of them know about her secret. See Maven isn't exactly 100% human. She's a little (or should I say A LOT) supernatural. Maven Lexington is half human-half demon. She can read minds, levitate, turn invisible, and chant spells. But the thing is that she uses her demon abilities for good. She would volunteer to help the community, help around her home, and she would help out her friends and family. Everything was picture perfect- until that one night were it all went down hill. It was a Thursday night and Maven was walking towards her home from school. She heard footsteps and angry voices behind her as she started to walk faster.   
"THERE SHE IS!! GET HER!!" the voices said.  
Maven turned around to find herself being chased by an angry mob. She ran and ran away as fast as her legs could take her as the mob chased her. Maven knew how to defend herself when she knew she was in harm's way, but no one taught her how to defend herself from an angry mob! She turned a corner and turned invisible as the mob stopped to look around for her.  
"Where'd she go?" One voice asked.  
"I don't know, maybe she went this way," Another voice said.   
"I think I see her! Follow me!" A voice said as the mob followed the person into another alley.  
Maven went home that night and told her parents what happened, until the doorbell rang out of the blue.  
Maven hide into the closet as her parents answered the door.  
"Hello there, may I help you?!" Her mother asked.  
"Hi there, we are looking for your daughter, Miss Maven Lexington?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Why?" Her father asked.  
"The Mayor has declared that your daughter's kind and/or conditions have been a lie...I cannot explain why the mayor claims that statement, but I can explain this. Your daughter is old enough to drive and get a job and etc., so she is hereby banned from living in Pennsylvania. She has until sunrise to leave this state or she will be forced out of the state," the person explained.  
When Maven heard those words, she felt very angered. She has no idea why all of a sudden, the mayor and the whole entire town of Philadelphia wants her gone. She hasn't done anything wrong! They could check her records and see that her slate is perfectly clean! She came out of the closet, and her eyes turned a dark red as she started to rise as red and black colored streams surrounded her.   
"I deserve an explanation," Maven said as calmly as she could.  
"An explanation of what Ms. Lexington?" The man asked.  
Maven looked at the man with a dark gleam in her eyes.  
"I want an explanation as to why I am 'hereby banned' from my own hometown?" Maven said more calmly.  
Maven got her explanation by reading the man's mind and getting the whole entire story as to why she was banned. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she wasn't about to find out. As heartbreaking as it was for her and her family, she left her family with her friends. She promised to her mom and dad that she would do whatever it takes to find the real truth behind the mayor's story.  
Maven drove towards Skyston College in Asthem, California (which is the college she got accepted) where he met him. The same place where he lives. The same college that he attends as well. Both people feel broken inside because of how people judged them. But what they don't know is how impact and life changing their lives will soon be when they clash into one another. Let us began, shall we?


	3. 1. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maven and Brittany met Harry and his friends through eye contact. But don't worry, they'll met in person soon.

Harry's POV  
Last day of summer. Last day of freedom. Last day of sleeping in and staying up late. Last day of no homework, teachers, annoying students, well you get the point. Welcome to Skyston College. The best and well-known famous college in Asthem, Virginia. It's hot as hell in this town all year round, but it's worst in the Summer. Anyways, I was driving towards my dorm that I am sharing with Louis until the both of us, along with the other boys, graduate. Most of my friends have no idea what they wanna do after college, and neither do I if I am being completely honest right now. I'm thinking about becoming a baker in a small bakery or even a chef because I love cooking and mostly everyone loves my cooking. But only my friends and family know about that. No one else knows about it because no one bothered to stay with me that long to find out about it. Let us move back to me driving to Louis and I's dorm.  
I arrived at my dorm to find Louis watching TV and eating crisps, being a lazy ass as usual. He was watching some really scary movie called Annabel I believe. Suddenly, a very mischievous idea popped into my head. I tiptoed near the couch and right when the doll jumped out to kill her next victim, I scream out an evil laugh which caused Louis to scream and flip right off the couch. I was hardly breathing because that, was fucking funny.  
"What the fuck Harry!?" Louis said pissed off.  
I just kept on laughing at him. I really wish I had that on camera!  
"I-I'm sorry L-L-Louis. I j-j-just had to!" I said in between laughs.  
"I'll get you back for that Styles," he vowed.  
"Oh please-you and what army?!" I said.  
Then all of a sudden, Zayn, Niall, and Liam popped out from out of nowhere and started throwing water balloons at me! Then Louis came up to me smirking.  
"That army, my friend," he said as he high-fived they boys and left me soaking wet. Payback is a complete bitch.  
"So Harry, any plans for this year?" Niall asked.  
"Nah. Just the same old same old-hang out w/ you guys, party, meet girls, prank people-just the usual," I responded.  
See back in 7th grade, prankin people was our thing. We would prank everyone in the school and when we say everyone, we mean every breathing human in the building, even newcomers! No one has figured out that it was us so far and we're planning on keeping it that way.  
"Sounds like fun to me! Ready to prank some freshman?" Zayn asked.  
"Let's get scheming!" I clapped my hands together as we headed towards the living room and started to plan out our first prank of the year.  
********************************  
It took us a few hours, but we've finally came up with our first prank of the year because we wanna make a "first impression". We were all starving afterwards, so the five of us decided to ordered take out.  
"Hey Harry can I speak to you for a second?" Liam asked.  
I nodded my head as we both headed to my room to which Liam shut the door.  
"How are you feeling Haz?" He asked. "Liam I'm fine, you just saw me with the other boys planning the prank," I said.  
"Harry, you know that's not what I'm talking about."  
"Then what are you talking about Liam?"  
"Did you break up with Lacey?"  
"Yea so?" I don't understand why he's asking me all of these questions, but it's really starting to annoy me.  
"Harry when are you going to stop being-" Liam began, but I cut him off.  
"STOP BEING A WHAT LIAM?! A 'PLAYER?" I snapped.  
"That's not what I was going to say...," Liam responded.  
"Then what the hell were you going to say?"   
"I was going to say when are you to give people, you know, the chance to actually get to know you?" I paused for a brief moment, then answered his response.  
"When someone will actually start caring enough to," I responded with a blank expression.  
"Harry they all care about you-"  
"Don't fucking lie to me Liam. We all know that no one that has ever dated me actually gave a damn about me. All they've ever done was date me just so they can make an ex boyfriend jealous or just to prove a point or even just to become popular somehow or sometimes even just for the hell of it. I'm just done trying Li," I explained.  
"Hang in there mate. Things will get better in time, alright? I know there probably is a girl out there that's experiencing the same or similar situation your going through. A girl that is willing to get to know the real you, not your persona at school. All you have to do is just look a lil harder and before ya know it, you just might end up bumping into one another," Liam said while smiling as he walked through the door.  
"We're always here for you Harry, never forget that," Liam said as he shut my door.  
I might as well take his advice cause who knows, maybe there is a girl out there just waiting to bump into me.  
_________________________________  
Maven's POV  
Skyston College, meet Maven Lexington! I can't believe I'm already in college! It feels as if yesterday I was a freshman in high school, But now, I'm a freshman in college! I've always imagined myself going to college, now here I am! In college with my four closest friends: Brittany, Felicia, Perrie, and Emily. Well, I was with Brittany at the moment, since we were driving towards our dorm. When Brittany and I arrived at our dorm, the two of us got out of my car and began unloading our belongings.  
"Can you believe that we're already in college?!" Brittany asked.  
"I'm still pinching myself as we speak," I responded excitedly.  
"I can't wait for school to start! We get to meet new people, experience new subjects, deal with new teachers, and last but not the least, my personal favorite thing to all of this, WE GET TO MEET COLLEGE BOYS!" she squealed at the last part.  
"What's the big deal with college boys? Their still boys, only in the same, or higher class," I scoffed.  
Then she gave me her "you're-joking-right?" face.  
"I'm serious! I mean, sure it would be nice to have a boyfriend and all, but once they get a chance to actually know me, then it's all gonna go downhill," I explained. I never had a relationship because well, I am honestly afraid that once a guy got a chance to know about my past, like my actual past, then they will run away and probably tell everyone about me and my past causing all hell to break loose.   
"And your point is what exactly?" Brittany responded.  
"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" I said as I rolled my eyes.  
"If you weren't my best friend right now, I would smack you," Brittany said making me laugh.  
"And if I was not your best friend you'd be in jail by now," I responded.  
"Oh shut up! Anyways, looking forward to some college parties? I heard that they're insanely awesome here," She continued.   
"Eh. Why not? Just not on a school night," I said.  
"Party killer," Brittany said.  
"Hey! School first, parties later!"  
"Whatever you say mom," Brittany said as she unloaded the last box.  
"Man I'm exhausted! Wanna go to McDonald's or somethin?" She asked.  
"Mickey D's please!" I said as we walked toward my car.  
But before I got in, I saw a person. It was a guy with curly brown hair wearing a snap-back covered in tattoos. He was talking to other people (I'm assuming his friends) and then he starred at me. He had green eyes that were very dull, but reminded me of a kitten. He had tattoos all over his arms and he wore a bandanna. From the looks of it, it seems that no one hangs out with him except his few friends. I'm guessing he's the "bad boy" of the town, but from my perspective, he just seems...different.  
"C'mon Maven!" Brittany shouted snapping me out of my trance.  
I still looked at the boy as he looked back at me. I smiled and gave him a small wave as he nodded his head towards me. I hoped into the car, turn on the ignition, and started to head to McDonald's with Curly (my nickname for him) haunting my thoughts.


	4. 2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters met in person at America's most famous and loved fast food restaurant- McDonald's.

Maven's POV  
So Brittany and I drove towards McDonald's and decided to eat in. We went inside and waited in line for 10 minutes until it was our turn. After we ordered, Brittany told me to go save us a table while the food was waiting. I picked a spot near the window and took out my phone checking my Tumblr while waiting for the food. I hear the little bell chime signaling that another customer came in. I don't know why, but for some reason, I looked up to see who it is and you'll never believe me when I tell you this! It was him! It was Curly, that guy I waved to when me and Brittany were about to head over here to eat. I'm just hoping he wasn't following me around like in those scary stalker movies. Okay, now I'm overreacting, he just came here the same reason why me and Brittany came here. He was hungry as well as we were. Apparently he brought his friends along with him which made me for some reason a little nervous.  
"Whatcha starring at Maven?" Brittany said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Nothing...," I said as I took my food and drink.  
"You're lying, start spilling," Brittany said.  
I groaned as I tell her the truth," remember when you sort of shouted at me to hurry up and get in the car?"  
Brittany thought for a second and then nodded.  
"Well let's just say a certain someone caught my attention before you rushed me to get you some food," I spilled as I started eating my Filet-O-Fish sandwich.  
"Let me guess, it's the guy with the curly hair, bandanna, basically with the kind of bad ass look?"  
"How the hell did you know?"  
"Cause I invited him and his friends over to hang out with us."  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" I shouted.  
"Hey, he offered since he said and I quote 'Never got a chance to introduce myself to your friend', unquote," Brittany said casually.  
I gave her my death glare right before the boys came to our table. One of his friend who was a blonde sat next to Brittany, another one with tattooed sleeves sat on the edge, his other friend with a snap back and a hoodie brought up a chair and sat like right in the middle, his other friend with wild looking hair and a few tattoos on his arms sat next to Curly while Curly himself sat next to me, smirking. DAMN YOU BRITTANY.  
"Hi girls," Curly said.  
"Hi Harry," Brittany responded. So that's his name!  
"Seems like your friend here is a little shy here. How bout we introduce ourselves?" Harry said as he stared at me which kind of crepped me out- just a little bit.  
"Well to get things started, I'm Niall, I'm Irish, I love food and I swear a lot so don't mess with my food or I will fucking murder you. See?" Niall said which made me smile and giggle a little which also made Harry giggle a little bit which was kinda cute.......wait a minute.  
"Well I'm Liam, unlike Niall I don't swear unless when necessary, I love Batman because I am Batman and Niall I swear to God I will freakin murder you if you're mocking me," Liam said which made me and Brittany laughed. Liam smiled at us but gave Niall the death glare which made us laugh even harder. [K/N: Liam's wearing the snap back and hoodie if you were wondering]  
"Thank you Niall and Liam. Okay, so guessing that it's my turn. I'm Zayn, I love getting tattoos, I love listening to music, and I have a pet dog and a pet lizard," Zayn said.  
He seems like one of those mysterious kind of boys that you see on TV or you would read in books and/or fan-fictions. But so far, I started to like Curly's friends. They seem like really nice guys! I think I've officially created a few new guy friends!   
"Okay you peasants, it's the king's turn. Name's Tommo-or Louis "the Tommo" Tomlinson. I'm the oldest out of all of these idiots-," Louis started.  
"Speak for yourself!" Liam said which had me laughing really loud.  
"-I love pranking people because it's fucking hilarious when I do it," which earned a glare from the rest of the boys that made me giggle which also earned me a smirk from Harry. Just wait till he introduces himself.  
"And my birthday is on Christmas Eve so be jealous," Louis finished. Judging by how he spoke and how the boys looked at him while he was introducing himself- he was probably the sassiest in the group. I think he's gonna meet his match sooner than you probably think. Last but not least, it was Harry's turn. Oh don't worry, I wasn't jealous that Louis's birthday was on Christmas Eve.   
"Okay so it's finally my turn. My name is Harry Styles. I'm the youngest in the group, well next to Niall and Liam. I'm very well-known around here because I'm a rebel and a "bad ass" who doesn't give a shit on what people say about me. And at the moment, I'm currently single," Harry says.  
When he said that last part, he looked at me. I looked back at him and I saw something in his eye, like a sparkle or a gleam in his eye. I smiled at him then we both looked away. Brittany could sense it because I think she saw it too along with Liam. Or maybe it was just me seeing things.  
"So now that we got that over with, LET'S EAT PEOPLE!" Niall said which made us all laugh. Taking a really random guess here but Niall is probably the hungry one in the group. But who knows, later on in the year we'll get to know the boys better.  
While we were eating, Harry kept on trying to steal my fries and eat some of my sandwich and drink some of my milkshake. And I kept on hitting him and laughing at him, like my genuine laugh as if he was one of my friends. We also talked and got a chance to get to know everyone (and each other) before we had to leave. Brittany and I got the boys phone numbers and we hugged them. When I hugged Harry, he acted like he was gonna squish me which made me laugh and made him laugh too. Everyone gave us a weird look that I couldn't make out. Brittany took the wheel and drove us home while I had Harry Styles, the so-called "bad ass" in town floating around in my thoughts.


	5. 3. Theories and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are more than just memories we recall at night, they all have meaning.

Brittany's POV  
When we arrived at our dorm, I saw Maven walk straight to her room. Guessing that something may be bothering her, I followed her and knocked on her door.  
"Maven? You OK?" I asked.  
"Kind of...," She whispers.  
I opened the door and saw her lying on her bed starring at the ceiling throwing a ball and catching it. Usually when she does this, she's either bored or something's bothering her. And judging by the look on her face, something was definitely bothering her.  
"Something's bothering you kiddo. What's on your mind?" I asked as I sat down on her bed near her.  
"It's just that...you know Curly? The guy we met at McDonald's along with his friends?" Maven started.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah. Well, it might have been me and/or my imagination- but when he starred at me, it's like his eyes told me something. Like his eyes had an untold story hiding behind there. I mean, everyone has an untold story or a past, but his eyes...they hide a different story," Maven explained.  
I just looked at her with wide eyes. I know she's my best friend and she's,well crazy. But from her facial expression, she was dead on serious about her thoughts. And somehow this gave me a theory of my own.  
"So you really think that about him just from hanging out with him in a McDonald's?" I questioned her.  
"Pretty much," She responded.  
"You know, most of the guys saw you and Harry goofing around with each other earlier...," I mentioned.  
"Yeah so?"  
"You guys acted like you've known each other for like eternity."  
"Like you said, we just met today," Maven said sitting up.  
"I'm just telling you what I saw Maven. Don't take it to heart OK?" I hugged her.  
"I won't take it to heart. Besides, this is you we're talking about," Maven laughed as I playfully punched her.   
After that I walked out of her room towards mine to change into my pajamas. When I looked over to my alarm clock, I saw it was like 10:30 which cued me to hop into bed to get ready for tomorrow. First day of school starts tomorrow which sucks, but look in the bright side-at least it didn't start on a Monday.  
_____________________________________  
Louis's POV  
It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when I heard something from Harry's room. I jumped out of bed and jogged towards his room. I opened his door slowly to see Harry panting and sweating a little bit. I knocked lightly which almost made him jump onto the ceiling. Which, thankfully, he didn't.  
"It's just me Haz...You alright?" I asked.  
He just shook his head which signaled me to go over onto his bed. I gave him a hug and calmed him down long enough for him to speak.  
"Maven and I sat down in a park somewhere in London and we just talked for what seemed like hours on end. I talked about myself and my past, and she told me about herself. But when I asked to talk about her past, she basically just starred at me and started to cry. I hugged her and asked her to at least try to talk about it as best she can. Instead, she showed me something, like wings or something that looked like wings, and then I just stood there speechless. Maven then just cried and ran away from me."  
Now I know Harry has had tons of crazy ass dreams, but this was one was definitely different. Way different from all the others. I don't know how to handle this one, so I decided to call Liam even though he's gonna be all bitchy and moody like a girl on her period(no offense ladies) because he hates being woken up early.  
"Louis what the fuck are you doing this fucking late at night?" Liam said.  
"So much for not swearing," I sassed.  
"I don't have time to put up with your bull Louis, what is it?"   
"Harry had another crazy dream, but this one's a hell of a different from the other ones."  
I handed Harry the phone and he explained to him what happened in the dream. When he finished, Harry handed me the phone back.  
"Well?" I asked.  
"Either Harry shouldn't of drunken his milkshake from earlier before he went to bed, or it's one of those dreams that sending him a sign," Liam responded.  
"Liam what kind of fucking sign is it trying to send him?"  
"I don't know, can we deal with this in the morning? I need to sleep on it and get my thoughts together," Liam said.  
"Fine, but we'll definitely deal with this when one of us wakes up," I said as he said bye and hung up on me.  
"Hey Lou," Harry said.  
"Yeah Haz?" I responded.  
"You think this has anything to do with meeting Maven yesterday?"  
I had to think on that for a moment, because he kind of had a point there. Maybe it did have something to do with meeting Maven yesterday. I mean, when we all met Maven yesterday, she became part of our family in an instant. She was like all us bundled up into one person with a little twist. But she was practically Harry's best friend after like 5 minutes. They were hitting each other, messing with one another, laughing and joking, smiling, and a little bit of flirting with one another. Of course Maven was kidding around, but Harry on the other hand had a serious case of flirting. But when we all saw the two sitting next to one another, we all saw how Harry was genuinely smiling, laughing, and acting like his old self again when he was sitting next to Maven.  
"Maybe is does, maybe it doesn't. But who knows Haz. Maybe she's the girl who was waiting to get bumped into you, maybe she isn't. But who knows, we'll just have to wait and see," I answered as I walked out his room into mine and falling into my bed into a deep slumber.  
______________________________  
K/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the beginning of the story so far. Let me know if the story is confusing in anyway or if you have any ideas as to how to improve the story. I want to thank *** Mirror Image *** for being co-writer in my story and mentioning it in her story The Prince and The Tailor *Larry Stylinson* which is very good and very well written if I do say so myself so please go read it! Anyways, if this story gets at least 10 hearts then I will update the next chapter (or two). Thank you! Luv you My Darlings! -Katty<3


	6. 4. School's In and Summer's Out (Maven: Well this sucks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maven and Harry spend some time in the hell hole of a building where all demons and souls haunt and spread around in: School (College actually).

Harry's POV  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock playing "What If" by Coldplay. I lazily shut it off and got out of bed to stretch. I got into the bathroom and started to get ready. I brushed my teeth, turned on the shower, stripped down, and jumped right in. I had the first day jitters so the nice hot shower helped relax me ever so slightly. After I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and came out of the bathroom to see Louis still sleeping. We had like an hour and a half to get ready and head to our first class. So I decided to wake him up the one way I knew how too.  
I grabbed a small bucket of water and silently tiptoed towards his bed. Thank goodness for him being a heavy sleeper.  
"HAPPY FIRST SCHOOL DAY!!" I screamed as I pour the bucket of ice water onto Louis which cause him to scream and jump onto the ceiling. Literally. Did I mention that the boys and I are bionic? (if you've ever watched the show Lab Rats on Disney XD then you'll probably understand)  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Louis yelled.  
"Dude, you're a heavy sleeper. Even if there was like an earthquake or something, you'd sleep right through it," I said.  
"Luckily you didn't give me an electric shock," Louis said as he finally came down.  
"You're indestructible. Literally- like you could be thrown into the Arctic ocean and you'd still live," I chuckled as I got dressed.  
"Whatever. But seriously, what the hell was that for?"  
"We gotta go to class in 15 minutes," I said.  
He looked at me with wide eyes and ran towards the bathroom getting ready. I snicker at myself as I walk towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. By the time I finished making bacon, eggs, and Belgian Waffles, Louis was running into the kitchen and also bumped into the counter.  
"What are you doing? We don't have time for breakfast! We can just grab some on the way there!" Louis said as he grabbed his school bag and got ready to open the door.  
"We're not late Lou," I said.  
"Yes we are, we have 5 minutes till class starts!" Louis said irritated.  
"I lied you idiot. I only said that to make you get your lazy bum out of bed," I chuckled.  
Thank the lord for my cat reflexes because before I even looked, Louis shot a laser at me.  
"What was that for?!" I shouted.  
"Just be thankful I missed this time Styles," he grunted as he sat in one of the chairs on the island table as I handed him his plate.  
We talked for about 45 minutes until I looked at the clock and it read 7:45AM. We quickly washed our plates, placed them in the dishwasher, and grabbed our phone and school bags as we headed out the door (locking it behind us of course).  
We headed to our first class of the day: History. I never liked this subject, but it was kind of interesting. I sat down in front of Louis and talked as the other students were walking in. Class was about to start in 2 minutes so I turned around in my seat to face the board when I ended looking at the door to see Maven standing there. She looked very pretty with her dark brown hair down, her glasses pushing up against her face making her look smart (and cute), and last but not least, her smile. What the fuck am I talking about? More importantly, what the hell's gotten into me? I've just met her yesterday at McDonald's! We're just friends Harry, keep that in mind, we're just friends. Anyways, Maven looked around trying to find a seat near someone she knows when she spotted the seat next to me that was empty next to me. She smiled and walked over as she took a seat next to me.  
_______________________  
Author's POV  
Now I know what you're probably thinking. You deserve an explanation of how the hell the boys become (or were born) bionic. Well it went a little something like this.  
See the boys were at first born like any other born child on this planet. The thing is that they were (obviously born to different families) ask to be part of a project created by a man named Davenport. Davenport asked each of the boys parents if they wanted their children to become their experiments for the project. The project uses technology to help with all the problems in the world by secretly using selective humans to become bionic and help out with alien attacks (if there were any in the first place), crimes, once in a while war, and other problems in the world. Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn were the luckily picked 5 out of 7 billion people on Earth to be chosen. They're parents were fine with it but they also asked if the boys approved the idea as well to which they were (they asked them when they were 17 since the age for applying was 17+). So the boys applied and headed of the Headquarters For Bionic Saviors (or Soldier, which ever one floats your boat) or HFBS. Ever since then, they were sent into the world as normal guys, but they had a special communicator in their necklaces that kept them in contact with HFBS for when they're needed. While they were training in HFBS, the 5 lads bonded with one another and became the greatest of friends, practically brothers. Yes the teachers and the principal know about this because Davenport told them about them and they agreed to keep this on the down low.  
Now that we got that over with, let's get back to our friends Maven and Harry in History class.  
Both friends were sitting next to one another as the teacher introduced herself.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Cole and I will be your History teacher for the entire school year!" Ms. Cole said excitedly. "I've been teaching here for about 9 years now, have a husband and three kids, and I love teaching History. Now that I've introduced myself, I want each of you to introduce yourself by telling us your name, grade, and 3 facts about you that feel comfortable sharing."  
The class started from the front row and continued towards the back of the room. The last kid sat down as it was Harry's turn to introduce himself.  
"I'm Harry, I'm a sophomore, and I have a lot of tattoos, I like the food here, and I'm the kind of person that doesn't give a damn about what people say about me," Harry finished.  
"Hi Harry! Watch your language in my classroom pleas, and now may we hear from the person next to you?" Ms. Cole said.  
Maven stood up and shyly started to introduce herself.  
"Hi um...My name is Maven, I'm a freshman, and 3 facts about me? Um, I love music because without it my life would be a mess, I'm crazy in a good way if there even is a good kind of crazy, and I'm nice to people, until you push me to a point where you take advantage of my kindness and then things will get ugly," Maven explained.  
"Thank you Maven! Next one up!" Ms. Cole said as Maven sat down.  
"Louis's the name, partying is the game. I'm a sophomore, and I love the winter," Louis said as sat down. Both Harry and Maven chuckled at their sassy and boastful-like friend.  
The class was slow but at the same time went by with a breeze. Maven and Harry kept looking at each other and turning away when their eyes meet. Towards the end of the class the teacher assigned students a partner/group for the rest of the year. And guess who ended up being partners- Maven and Harry. Their group being them with Louis and some girl named Leigh-Anne. They talked for while until the bell rung, ending the first class of the day. Now I know that you know that Maven and Harry think they like each other as friends at first. But do me a favor, keep an eye out during the rest of the year (aka the story) because everything may be as it seems.


	7. 5. In Denial: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we always deny who we have a crush on?  
> Maybe it's an embarrassing crush that we don't want people to know about.  
> Or that we don't want to tell our friends about it because they may tease us about it.  
> Or it's just that we deny our crushes just because we want to.

Harry's P.O.V  
Maven and I walked out of history together as we headed towards our next class.   
"What class do you have next?" She asked and I sighed.   
"Geometry, how about you?" I asked as we slowly made our way threw the busy hallway.   
"Same! We must be in the same classes," She said and I smiled.   
"Great! Should be fun!" I said loudly, making her giggle.   
She had the cutest giggle...Oh my gosh, what am I saying? She is just your friend Harry! That is it! Nothing more!   
"Harry!" She shouted and I snapped my gaze to her.   
"What?" I asked and she smirked at me.   
"You zoned out on me," She said ",anyways let me see your schedule."  
"Only if I could see yours," I said.   
She rolled her eyes before pushing my shoulder playfully as we looked at each other schedules while walking into Geometry. Turns out that out of the 9 classes, I'm in at least 7 of them with her, including this class.  
"Harry! Maven! Over here!" I saw Liam and Zayn sitting at the tables in the back.   
I grinned and walked over to them, doing the strange hand shake they created. Of course with the 5 of us being so close, we have strange hand shakes and strange ways. But we've gotten used to it after while, even Maven got used to it as well.  
"Hi guys!" Maven said behind me and the two grinned and hugged her tightly. Then I frowned at her when she looked at me and giggled as she gave a hug which of course made me smile again.  
"Why were you frowning?" She asked.  
"I don't like sharing you. You're my best friend. I don't trust these hooligans around you," I said which made her giggle.  
"Well don't worry ok? It's just Liam and Zayn," Maven responded.  
"Hey!" They said which earned a laugh from the both of us.  
"Listen, I am going to go sit over there with Felicia. See you guys!" She said before walking off.   
This might sound weird but I watched her walk away and hug Felicia. I watched her smile and it was like music to my ears hearing her laugh.   
"Stop staring mate," Liam said and I turned my gaze towards him.   
"I wasn't staring!" I protested but I caught Zayn wiggling his eyebrows at me.   
"Stop it," I said taking seat between them.  
"Harry and Maven sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...," They both whispered, chanting it over and over again, taunting me.  
"We are just friends. Get over it," I said just as the teacher walked in.   
"Admit it Styles, you have a crush on her," Zayn whispered and began to listen to the teacher.  
I glared at him before turning my attention to the teacher. After a while of him yapping and going on, I was bored. I turned my gaze to Maven and smiled slightly. She was yawning and resting her head in her arms on the table which meant she was bored as well. She turned her gaze to me and pulled a funny face making me laugh.   
"Is there something funny, Mr Styles?" The teacher asked.   
"No sir," I said as the teacher glared at me before carrying on with his lesson.   
I glared at Maven as she pulled another strange face, and I tried to turn away from her, but couldn't wipe the smile of my face. Next thing I knew, Liam and Zayn were both making kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the teacher just as the bell rang. I quickly stood up and stuffed my books into my bag, before slapping Liam and Zayn over the head.  
"What was that for?" Liam whined, rubbing the back of his head.   
"For taunting me!" I snapped.   
"Well it's not my fault you have a crush on her!" Liam said.   
"Who has a crush on who?" I turned to face Maven and smiled nervously.   
"Liam here was just explaining that Zayn has a crush on Perrie," I said making Zayn's mouth drop in surprise.   
"Wait! What?" He asked but I kicked his shin.   
"Yes that's right, but you mustn't tell anyone," Zayn whispered, rubbing his shin in pain.   
"Your secret is safe with me Zaynie," She said pinching his cheeks.  
"What do you have next?" I asked Maven and she looked down at her time table.  
"Uh, Advanced English?" She said and I nodded.   
"Wow we have a genius in the group," Liam teased and she smacked him next.   
"Okay what is with everyone smacking me? Is it smack Liam day today?" He asked irritated and Maven bit her lip before smacking his shoulder again.   
"Yes it is," She said before hugging me and walking away. Zayn and I both chuckled as we walked down the hallway.  
"Harry! Liam! Zayn!" We all turned to see Louis and Niall running towards us.  
"You all in Biology?" Niall asked and we nodded.   
"Great! Lets go," I said.  
The five of us headed to Biology with of course a few things on my mind (classes, homework, lunch, etc.), but there was that one main subject that was always floating around-Maven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KN:  
> Just wanted to point out that *** Mirror Image *** wrote this chapter!!! I'm writing the next one!!


	8. 6. In Denial: Part 2

Maven's POV  
I headed off to Advanced English where my best friend Brittany was sitting and talking to Perrie about something that made them squeal, which probably meant they were talking about boys. I sat down next to them without them noticing, which scared them and made me laugh.  
"Why do you always do that!?" Perrie says annoyed.  
"Pez, you've known me ever since daycare, and you've now gotten used to it?" I said.  
"She's got a point Perrie. It is annoying but even I've gotten used to it," Brittany said which earned her a high-five from me.  
"Fine whatever, so how did Geometry go?" Perrie said smirking.  
"It was fine, I almost got Haz in trouble," I said while chuckling.  
"Haz?" Brittany and Perrie starred at each then at me smirking.  
"What? I call him that and he doesn't mind," I defended.  
"Really, then how come you're blushing now that we're talking about him?" Brittany chuckled.  
Luckily the teacher came in to start the lesson which ended the conversation right away. During the lesson, I was paying attention, but my mind would somehow be filled with thoughts of Harry. Math was kind of funny considered I made funny faces at him making him laugh which almost got him in trouble. But it was kind of cute when he laughed at me and when he smiled at me after making him a weird face which meant he forgave me.  
Alright Maven, you need to stop yourself, right here, right now. Harry is just your friend, okay? Just your friend,nothing more! I shook my head as I started to pay attention to the teacher again. Our assignment for tonight was to get a partner and get a chance to know them more (like in History). I was gonna ask Brittany but she and Perrie were already partners so I ended up alone on my own, partner-less.  
"Hi there," someone said.  
I jumped a little bit then turned around to find a boy with blonde hair starring at me. He was wearing glasses, had a pretty face, and had an Australian accent.  
"Um, hi," I said nervously.  
"Do you have a partner?" The boy asked.  
"No I don't sadly," I said ", why'd you ask?"  
"I don't have a partner either. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting here alone by yourself partner less," he said which caused me to blush a little bit.  
"Maybe you want to be partners?" He asked politely.  
"I guess so. I don't see why not," I said ", I didn't catch your name."  
"Simpson, Cody Simpson," he responded while taking my hand and kissing it making me blush ", and your name beautiful?"  
"Maven Lexington," I responded.  
"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," he smirked which caused me to blush.  
The rest of the class went by somehow kind of quickly. I got up and left the class very early because we have a free period and I wanted to hang out with my friends, especially Harry. Then, me not watching where I was going, ended up almost bumping into Cody.   
"Sorry," I muttered.  
"What's the rush, partner?" Cody asked as he walked closer to me making me back up against a locker.  
"I-I'm suppose to head to the cafeteria to meet my friends," I responded.  
"Well I think I have a better idea," Cody said as he started to get closer to me.  
"As much as I would love to hang out with you today, I really need to get to my friends. Maybe another time," I politely said as I calmly walked away from him.  
When I turned around, I saw him starring at me with a smirk. Maybe he was just messing me and he's one of those "jocks" you read in books and/or see in movies and TV shows. I just hope he wasn't because if he was interested with me, I was definitely not interested in him. I made my way towards the cafeteria to see my girls and the boys and Harry. I ran to Harry first and he hugged me back tightly.   
"You okay? Did anybody mess with you?" Harry asked.  
"I'm fine Curly. I know you care, but I can look out for myself," I chuckled.  
"Alright, but if anybody messes with you I swear-," I cut him off by dragging him towards our table where the rest of our friends were sitting.


	9. 7. Finding Out and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a secret. Our parents have secret, our friends have secrets, hell even we have secrets we either have forgotten about or that we never knew about ourselves. The problem about secrets, however, is who do you tell them to.

Harry's P.O.V  
During lunch, I couldn't seem to concentrate on anyone else apart from Maven and it was really annoying. We were just friends, but I couldn't help thinking about her. I saw someone looking our way from the corner of my eye and saw it was that Cody guy. He had this smirk plastered to his face and I could see he had his eyes on Maven, making my blood boil with anger.  
"Harry? You alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Maven brought me back.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You balled your fists up..." She said and I looked to my hands and seeing my knuckles turn white. I quickly released them and smiled.  
"Sorry, just uh thinking about...just a little bit stressed out is all," I told her and she gave me a funny look, but dropped it.   
Soon the bell rang and we all went separate ways.  
"Which class are you going to?" I asked Maven and she sighed.  
"Geography. Its so boring," She said and I smiled.  
"Hey be thankful it's not science," I said while smiling.  
"See you later Harry!" Maven said, hugging me before heading to the flight of stairs on my right.  
My class was just down the hallway but as I watched her walk up the stairs, some idiot bumped her and she lost her balance, falling backwards down the stairs. My eyes widened and ran to catch her before she fell. She looked at me with wide eyes before it turned into a frown.  
"How did you do that?" She asked and I gulped.  
You see with being bionic, we can all so certain things, and I sort of have super speed I guess. Louis has it too, but he can stick to roofs and walls when necessary.  
"I-I-I uh... It's really complicated an hard to explain," I said and she frowned.  
"You're not getting away with it Harry, after school you're explaining this to me," She said and I gulped but agreed as she walked up the stairs, suspiciously looking at me as she did so.  
"Just fucking great!" I shouted as I walked to science.  
I entered the science classroom and sat next to Louis before groaning and smacking my head on the table.  
"Aw mate, you have it bad for Maven, don'tcha?" Louis chuckled and I shook my head.  
"Not the time Tomlinson, I think I just outed the 5 of us..." I said and his eyes widened.  
"What? How?!" He whisper shouted at me.  
"She was walking up the stairs and some guy bumped her and she feel. I panicked and caught her... It would have been believable if I wasn't standing so far away at that moment." I said and Louis sighed.  
"Alright we can sort this, you have to explain right?" He asked and I nodded. "Exactly so the 5 of us will come up with a plan. Maybe she won't freak..." Louis said.  
"Sure, she will be fine with 5 strange bionic boys that have strange powers that no human can ever have. She's totally be cool with it," I said rolling my eyes at him. He chuckled and turned to the front.   
The professor came in and soon class started. It was pretty good actually, as we all got to do a experiment. Of course Louis and I nearly blew the classroom up so thankfully the professor stopped us from putting the one ingredient that would of blew the place up or possibly poison the air, killing us all.  
After class, we walked out into the hallway and met up with the other 3.  
"Harry outed us!" Louis said.  
"You did what?" Liam asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Maven fell down the stairs and I caught her before she could hit the floor." I said and he nodded.  
"Except, I wasn't standing quite near the stairs..." I trailed off.  
"You used your power?" Liam whispered in anguish.  
"Relax okay, I saved someone from hurting themselves no big deal." I said as we carried on walking.  
"Harry we could get in trouble for it. You know that!" Liam said sternly.  
"Oh yes of course, just like how you explained to the principle how you "broke" the door off your locker and then making a hole in the wall." I said and he groaned.  
"You will never get over that will you?" He asked and I grinned.  
"Never in a million years," I said.  
"At least I don't have a crush on Maven," He said and I smacked the back of his head.  
"I do not have a crush on Maven!" I snapped as we walked into History but I stopped when I saw Maven sitting in a seat by the window talking to Perrie and Emily.  
"Harry..." I turned my head towards Zayn and frowned.   
I looked between their faces and they all had smirks and I growled before pushing past them and taking a seat at the back. I felt Maven looking at me and as I turned my gaze toward her she looked away and carried on talking to Perrie. Oh how nice, now she finds me weird.  
Once class was over, I watched Maven leave and I quickly ran after her. I pulled her towards me and she groaned.  
"What is Haz?" She asked.  
"Follow me," I said and looked at the boys, telling them to follow me.  
We all walked outside and headed to the field at the back of the school.  
"Why am I here?" She asked and I sighed.  
"I owe you a explanation," I said and she nodded, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Okay but you can't tell anyone," Liam said and she frowned but nodded.  
"Okay when we were born, we were just like every other human. We were basically asked to join this project by a scientist called Davenport. He inserted this bionic chip into our brains at the age of 17. Since then we have all go powers. I have speed, Louis has stick, Liam has strength, Niall has -" I was cut off by Maven.  
"So you're all basically saying that I have to believe you 5 are some science project?" She asked laughing.  
"You don't have to believe us," Niall said.  
"Wait... You're all sticking to this story?" She asked.  
"It's no story love, it's the truth" Louis said and I nodded.  
"Prove it then," She said looking at me and I shrugged before moving behind her.  
"Behind you," I said and she spun round to face me.  
"Okay... That was quick," She said and I smiled.  
"So you all have powers?" She asked and we nodded.  
"I can live with that," She said smiling and we all laughed as we headed back into the school.

______________________

Maven's POV  
Harry used his super speed to "walk" me to my dorm. I thanked him and gave him a quick hug as I entered Brittany and I's dorm. Brittany was sleeping with the television on, showing a Doctor Who Marathon, as I made my way towards the kitchen. My phone was vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out and answered my phone, without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey Gorgeous, how are you?" The person asked.  
"May I ask who it this?" I asked.  
"It's Simpson, from LA class," Cody answered.  
"Oh hey Cody! How are you?!" I asked as I rummaged the fridge.  
"I'm doing fine beautiful, how about your cute self?" He asked which had me blushing at the random nicknames he was giving me.  
"I'm doing pretty well," I answered.  
"Well, I am most certainly glad to hear. Listen, I was hoping maybe we can get together sometime to get to know each other. Say maybe my place?" He asked.  
"Are you asking me out on a date, or are you asking to hang out with me?" I smirked and answered confidently.  
"I'm asking to hang out with you babe, if that's alright with you," He smirked.  
"Sure, maybe sometime. Just not now because my schedule is hectic right now," I told him.  
"Alright, I understand. Until next time, goodbye beautiful," He said.  
"Bye Cody," I simply responded as we ended the call.  
"Who was on the phone?" Brittany asked.  
I looked to her and smiled.  
"Just my partner from LA class," I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: *** Mirror Image *** wrote this chapter! She's got a gift I tell ya!


	10. 8. Still In Denial [Liam: But not for long...]

Liam's POV  
September's gone, October's almost over and somehow Maven and Harry haven't asked each other out yet. Both are afraid that one won't feel the same way about the other. Halloween is 10 days away and almost everyone has his/her costume for the big day. Apparently Maven is in the Marching Band-well actually she's in the Color Guard which she was in before during her high school years. We have visited her and seen her during her practices and she's really good. She even practices outside her dorm just so she can improve herself. Anyways, Harry's been acting very strange around Maven and Maven has been acting very strange around Maven. They would blush around each other, giggle at one another, stare at one another then turn away, and then there's the holding hands and hugging and kissing on the cheek-ok I need to stop or I'm gonna be sick myself.  
So on a Wednesday when Maven was at practice and Harry was there watching her as usual, I called a meeting for everyone to meet me at the cafeteria. We needed to settle this and we needed to settle this now. Everyone came and sat down at our usual table as I began to speak.  
"I'm guessing you all know why I called you here?" I asked.  
"Maven and Harry," Everyone responded.  
"Exactly. We need a plan to get these two together already. They know everything about one another-and us obviously-and they already act as if they are together! No offense to any of you guys, or to Maven and Harry, but it's really annoying and I'm sick of it," I explained.  
"None taken," Everyone said.  
"I know Maven is my BFF and all, but she constantly talking about Harry and nothing but Harry for the past few weeks!" Brittany confessed.  
"Plus the way they have been staring at one another in class," Felicia added.  
"And how they always laugh at one another, even if it's one of Harry's terrible puns/jokes," Zayn continued.  
"And how they hug one another whether it's before and/or after class or not in class at all," Louis added.  
"And how Harry always denies that he-" Niall added.  
"Doesn't have a crush on Harry," Everyone finished.  
"Along with how Maven-" Perrie began.  
"Doesn't have a crush on Harry," Everyone finished.  
"I know we love them both very much-but we seriously need to find a way to get those two to admit to one another," Emily explained.  
"But how the hell are we gonna do that with one of them knowing?" Perrie asked.  
We all had to ponder on that question because let's be honest-they're both pretty stubborn when it came to admitting something and let me tell ya, they're extra stubborn when it comes to admitting their feelings for one another. We needed a clever plan-one where of course we get them to admit their feelings to one another, but without them knowing or feeling that it was a setup to one another. But then it hit me.....

Zayn's POV  
"I got it!" Liam shouted.  
"What is it mate?" I asked.  
"I actually have two ideas- but let's try the first one. We lie to each of them telling them that they need advice on admitting their feelings to each other and send them to someone that will help them!" He said.  
I know everybody's been smacking Liam in the back of his head, but you gotta admit- I was doing everybody a favor. I smacked him on the back of his head.  
"Seriously!? What the hell did I do now?!" Liam whined.  
"Hm let me think- CAME UP WITH THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!! And you're the smart one in the group!" Louis said.  
"At least let me finish!" he whined.  
We all nodded in approval as we let him finish.  
"We send them to an unused dorm and then let Dr. Cupid take it from there," he finished.  
That was actually a very clever and great idea! It's practically full proof! But where were we gonna find an unused dorm and fool them into meeting on another there?  
"I'll tell each of them to arrive at the dorm at DIFFERENT times. And I already found our Dr. Cupid..," Liam stated gesturing towards me.  
"Why me?" I asked.  
"Because unless you wanna go another month with all this lovely dovey shit that Maven and Harry have been doing even though they're not together then I suggest you find a white coat and a heart stethoscope Doc," Liam explain.  
"But when are we gonna do this? Halloween is 10 days," Lily stated.  
"And we don't want to miss the big Howlloween Party Ashton Irwin is throwing," Brittany added.  
"We'll get them together the day of Halloween and definitely before the party begins," he stated.  
So it was settled, the day of Halloween was the day we were determined to get Maven and Harry together as a couple. I'm just hoping praying that Liam's idea will work.

Halloween Day->Felicia's POV  
We've been reviewing this plan for days and right now at the moment-it's now or never. Today was the day we put this plan into action. We agreed that after the Halloween was over we would put the plan into action. The party didn't start until 7PM and the parade ended at 3PM which gave us plenty of time to do this plan. Right now at the moment the parade was almost done. I could see the look on Maven's face when she saw us in the stands-especially Harry. I honestly can't wait until these two become an official couple!  
The parade was over and everyone was leaving the stands including Niall and Harry. Niall gave me the signal to go find and talk to Maven. In other words, operation LOVEBIRDS was a go! I made my way out of the stands to go meet Maven in the band room. Luckily she was just grabbing her school bag and flag as I made towards her.  
"Hey Maven!" I greeted.  
"Hey Feli! What's up?" She responded.  
"Listen I know that you have been denying for the past few days that you had a crush on you-know-who, but you don't have to tell me how you really feel," I explained.  
"Thank you!" Maven said as she pulled me towards her for a hug.  
"But I know someone who can help you! But promise me you won't tell anybody about him," I said.  
"I promise," she said sincerely.

Niall's POV  
"His name is Doctor Cupid. He's an expert on love, romance, advice, an especially crushes and/or crush advice," I explained.  
"You sure this guy is legit and more importantly REAL?" Harry asked.  
"I'm positive! He was te one who got me mom and stepdad togeter back home in Ireland!" I stated.  
"So you honestly think he'd be able to help me with my 'problem'?" he asked.  
"Yes Harry! Now listen, if you want t meet him and ask him for advice, meet im in dorm 1D [See what I did there] at 5:15 exactly. He doesn't like it when his clients arrive super early or very late so be punctual about tis," I explained.  
He looked at me then look at the piece of paper I gave him which also told him the same time and place I told him where to me Dr. Cupid. He took the paper which made me smile.  
"I promise you Harry, you will not regret tis," I said aas I gave him a bro hug as I walked away.  
I pulled out m phone and called Felicia.  
"Did Maven agree t go?" I asked.  
"She'll be there at exactly 5;30," Felicia responded.  
"Let's hope tis works," I said as I hung up on her and headed to mine and Liam's dorm to tell him the good news.

Author's POV  
Harry arrived at the dorm at exactly 5:15 just like his friend Niall had said. He was very nervous and kind of skeptical about this. I mean, don't you think it's a lil weird to be telling a well known "Dr. Cupid" about your feelings about your crush? At the moment, Harry doesn't care- he just needed tell someone. His friends would tease him about it and possibly slip it out "by accident" that yes he admits it-The Harry Styles has a crush on Maven Lexington. He's only known her for about a month now and every time he's near Maven he does get nervous and butterflies in his stomach and he starts to blush. The Harry Styles-the well known badass, rebel, and player in the entire town of Asthem, California-is smitten over a crush over the on and only Maven Lexington.  
And to make this as shocking- Maven feels the exact same way about Harry! Yes she has heard rumors that Harry has dated many girls before she got here, but she didn't believe those rumors. She won't believe them unless Harry tells her himself. But the Maven Lexington- the well known sweetheart, smart cookie, and always smiling girl in the entire town of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-has fallen head over heels for the one and only Harry Styles. She was also very nervous about meeting Dr. Cupid because she was basically putting her heart at risk for getting broken by her first crush.  
Harry entered the dorm room at 5:15 and Maven arrived at 5:30. Both are unaware of each other's presence. The gang also put microphones on both sides of the room so they can disguise their voices.  
"Hello everyone! I'm Dr. Cupid and welcome to Dr. Cupid's anonymous advice! We have two people here who have similar problems about admitting their feelings. Person A will start since as always it's lady's first," Dr. Cupid (aka Zayn) stated.  
"Ok so I have a situation. A month ago me and my best friend walked into a McDonalds just to get some good because we were hungry, So I sat down holding a table for us when I saw a guy enter with him and his friends. The moment I saw him I felt my cheeks burn and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We are friends now ever since we bumped into each other at McDonalds. We have a few classes together and we spend time with each almost everyday. And my friends have been teasing me about having a crush on him and I would always deny that- but the truth is that I do have a crush on him," Maven explained. She just admitted that she has a crush on Harry.  
"Thank you Person A. Now onto Person B. What seems to be the problem son?" Dr. Cupid asked.  
"I'm going through the same thing person A is going through. See I meet someone at a fast food place as well. Only I spotted her sitting in a booth by herself. My friends and I obviously ordered our food and waited a little bit for our order- but during the wait, I couldn't keep my eyes off of this girl. She was beautiful when I first met her and now that we've officially became friends, I've got to known her better and better every day. She's smart, funny, very talented, and she didn't judge me right away when she first laid eyes on me. My friends being the pain in my ass they were, always teased me about how I was falling for this girl. And they were right- I am falling for this girl- and I'm falling pretty hard for her," Harry finished admitting his feelings which made him feel 10x more relieved.  
"Alright now what I want you to to do is stand near the curtain and close your eyes for something that will not only help you with both of your situations, but also change possibly your life," Dr. Cupid instructed.  
Both Maven and Harry stood up from their chairs and stood in front of the curtain with their eyes, close.  
"On the count of three, I want you both to open your eyes as I open the curtain ok? One.............Two................THREE!"


	11. 9. Confessions (Everyone except Maven and Harry: FINALLY )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goods things come to those who are patient. Well, at least till your friends decide "fuck this, we need to get them together."

*Flashback*  
Both Maven and Harry stood up from their chairs and stood in front of the curtain with their eyes, close.  
"On the count of three, I want you both to open your eyes as I open the curtain ok? One.............Two................THREE!"  
_______________  
Author's POV  
As the curtains were pulled up, so did Maven and Harry's eyes. Both were shocked and speechless when they looked into another eyes. Harry's emerald green eyes stared into Maven's chocolate brown ones. They were speechlessly blushing at one another unable to process what the hell just happened 7 minutes ago.  
"So I know what you two are probably thinking right now?" Zayn said as he transformed back into his normal form. Oh forgot to mention that Zayn's bionic ability is to transform: plants, objects, animals, people,you name it! Anyways, back to the situation.  
"And to answer let's break it down for you, by that I mean let everyone break down how we all planned this," Zayn explained.  
Everyone came in front around the room and sat down in front of them. Liam started the conversation.  
"We love you guys because they both of you became part of both our families here," he began ", but there's a problem."  
"You guys have known each other for about almost a month now but it's like you've known each other for years," Louis continued.  
"It's like you guys are brother and sister," Niall said.  
"But here's the little or shall we say big twist to that," Perrie added.  
"Brothers and sisters do hold hands, but not all the time," Lilly added.  
"Brothers and sisters do kiss each other on the cheek, just not everyday," Brittany continued.  
"And they certainly don't blush around each other 24/7 unless they were embarrassing each other constantly. And from the looks of it, you guys aren't embarrassing each other," Felicia stated.  
"What are y'all trying to say?" Maven asked.  
"OK, I'm gonna tell them before I lose it- YOU GUYS HAVE A CRUSH ON ONE ANOTHER FOR LIKE 10 WEEKS!! IT'S THAT FUCKING OBVIOUS!!" Liam stated.  
"What Liam is actually trying to say here," Brittany said ", is you guys like each other a lot and well we were hoping since you guys basically told each other how you felt about one another, you guys would ask each other out by now."  
"So how about it?" Niall asked.  
Maven and Harry looked at each other. Maven blushed but managed to smile and say ", What do you say Harreh?"  
"I say...Maven Lexington, would you do the honor of going on a date with me?" Harry asked smiling and it was a GENIUNIE smiling.  
"And I say...," Maven began with everybody looking at her with pleading/intense eye contact.  
Maven smiled and laughed as she looked at everybody and then at Harry. Then she smiled wider as she said her answer.  
"Mr. Styles, it would not be my pleasure to not go on a date with you," Maven said and smirked.  
At first Harry's smile fell along with everybody else's, but then he smiled and laughed as he hugged Maven and spun her around in the air. Everyone was looking at the pair weird and very confused at the moment.  
"You clever girl," Harry laughed.  
"Hey, I only learned from the best," she smiled and giggled.  
"Oh wait I get it!" Perrie said ", she said NOT be my pleasure to NOT go on a date which means SHE IS GOING ON THE DATE! She was favoring out her odds," Perrie explained.  
"What?" Everyone said.  
"Guys I said not be a pleasure to not go on a date, which meant I will go on the date. 'Not Not' is another way of saying 'yes'," Maven explained.  
"This is why she's the smart one in the group," Liam said which earned a slap in the head from Perrie and Liam was just about to flip out until Maven and Harry coughed awkwardly.  
"In other news, MAVEN AND I ARE GOING ON A DATE!!" Harry shouted which earned cheers from everyone in the room including Maven and himself.  
It was official- Maven Lexington and Harry Styles were going on a date!


	12. 10. What Happens at the Party Stays at the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

Louis's POV  
Maven and Harry decided to go on a date on Sunday because well a) We were about to head to the awesomest Halloween party ever and b) Harry needed some time to create the "Greatest First Date" that Maven will remember forever. But at any rate, we were all relieved that the two lovebirds were finally going on a date.  
"I don't mean t ruin tis moment but we got a party t go to!" Niall said which kinda brought us back to reality.  
"Well what are we waiting for- LET'S GO!!" Maven shouted as we all went out of the room and headed down to the party. But while we're making our way towards the party, I saw the guy who was smirking at Maven earlier. He was looking towards Maven and smirked but it instantly fell when he saw Maven kiss Harry on the cheek as Harry held her waist. I had a very bad feeling about this kid. By the looks on his face as he saw Maven, he was just asking for trouble.  
We all made our way towards this house where the party was held. There was a body guard at the door that was holding his hand out for invites. We all handed him our invitations as we all made our way inside. There were Halloween decorations, stickers, foods, drinks, and props all over the place! Of course there was the gigantic sign that said "HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU WEIRDOS" which we all ended up laughing at.  
"Alright let's agree to be back here by about 12 AM. Also try not to get too drunk," Liam said gesturing over to Niall making everyone giggle.  
"Or in words, LET'S GET WASTED!!!" Niall shouted as everybody went their separate ways. The last thing I remembered was seeing Maven and Harry head off towards the kitchen and that smirking guy somehow following them. I'm just praying that things don't get TOO out of hand.  
Maven's POV  
Harry and I headed towards the kitchen since I wanted something to drink. He went into the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
"Do you drink by any chance?" He asked.  
"No, I don't, sorry Haz," I giggled.  
"Why are you giggling babe?"  
"I called you Haz."  
"It's fine Mave," he smirked.  
"Well that's new," I smiled.  
He handed me a water as he took a sip of his beer. Hopefully he won't get too drunk tonight, seeing as this is my first party and seeing him drink.  
After two hours have gone by, Harry's a drunken mess and I'm still sober because I knew that someone was gonna need to take Harry home. But I also found out a few things about him when he's drunk. Apparently he's really cuddly, giggly, and very seductive. But overall, he was on of those adorable drunk guys, just a little bit more adorable than the average adorable drunk person. As I'm dancing with Harry, he felt he needed some fresh air so told me to meet him there in 10 minutes. So, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water since I was thirsty. But while doing so, Cody was near the door entrance just leaning against it smirking. Why the hell does this kid smirk so much?  
"Hey there gorgeous," he said.  
"Uh hi there Cody. Didn't expect to see you here," I responded.  
"What's a pretty girl like you in the kitchen all alone?"  
"Actually I'm with my friends and someone special," I smiled thinking of Harry already. "Now come to think of it, he's probably worried about me so I think I should be heading to him before he has a heart attack."  
I made my way towards the other way out of the kitchen, but all of a sudden it closed. Like on it's own, LITERALLY ON IT'S OWN.  
"Sorry beautiful, but I got other plans for us in mind....," Cody said as he made is way towards me.  
"Who the hell is us?" I asked.  
"Me and you baby, just me and you," He smiled smugly.  
"First off, how did that door close by itself, and second, we barely even know each other," I told him as I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
"There are just somethings you don't need to know about me, but there are a lot of things I want to know about you," Cody said as he grabbed my hand.  
I pulled it away only for him to grab both arms and pin me against the wall.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted. Which did nothing but make him smile smugly even more.  
"I haven't taken my eyes off of you ever since you first came into this school," he told me", and I'm not about to let some punk ass badass get what I want," he said.  
"Okay first off, you need to get off of me. And second, I barely even know you Cody, so what is it that you could possibly want that has to do with me?" I asked.  
"You," he stated as he kissed me.  
I pushed him off of me and slapped him across the cheek.  
"Feisty girl I see," he smirked as he tried to kiss me again.  
I pushed him off of me again and finally banged the door open and started to search for Harry. I need to get out here. I nearly bumped into someone and luckily it was Harry.  
"What's wrong? You ok?" He asked.  
I grabbed his hand as I lead him outside, hoping that Simpson wouldn't follow us out here.  
"Mave tell me what's going on? You're making me worried," Harry said a little sober now.  
I explained to him what happened with me and Cody in the kitchen which made his fist balled up as he made his way towards the kitchen. I went after him knowing that something bad was about happened.  
"What's your problem Simpson?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.  
"What are you talking about?" Cody said irritated.  
"You kissed my girl when she kept on telling you to leave her and alone and to knock it off," Harry said and let's just say that the butterflies in my stomach felt like a swarm when he said that.  
"SO!? It's not my fault she's hot. Besides, why would she want someone like you- a tattooed 20 year old punk ass player?" Cody said and that did it.  
Harry jumped onto Cody and started to beat the living crap out of him.  
"Harry!" I shouted as I tried to pull him off, but sadly didn't achieve that.  
Luckily Liam and Louis grabbed him and pulled him off of Cody. His nose was bleeding and had a black eye. Same thing with Harry only his lip was bleeding as well. I grabbed Harry and lead him to the bathroom to clean him up.  
"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" He whispered.  
"Why would I leave you after that?" I asked.  
"Because all that stuff he said about me was true. I am a tattooed 20 year old punk ass player I've been dating girls here and there and I've beaten up people when they make fun of me or just anger me. But somehow you haven't given up on me, left me, or even just abandoned me, " he mumbled.  
I looked into his eyes to see how hurt he was when Cody called him all those things.  
"Harry, I know the real you. Those are just labels people put on you for no reason what so ever. I've hung out with you and the boys long enough to know that you're none of those things, well you are 20 so that's one thing that is true," I said as he chuckled and playfully punched me. Then we looked into each other's eyes, with smiles on our faces. I don't know why people would think that of him. He's the total OPPOSITE of all those things. But what I didn't expect, was for Harry to hold my cheeks with his hands, lean in, and place his lips onto my lips.


	13. 11. This Kiss

*Flashback*  
"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" He whispered.  
"Why would I leave you after that?" I asked.  
"Because all that stuff he said about me was true. I am a tattooed 20 year old punk ass player I've been dating girls here and there and I've beaten up people when they make fun of me or just anger me. But somehow you haven't given up on me, left me, or even just abandoned me, " he mumbled.  
I looked into his eyes to see how hurt he was when Cody called him all those things.  
"Harry, I know the real you. Those are just labels people put on you for no reason what so ever. I've hung out with you and the boys long enough to know that you're none of those things, well you are 20 so that's one thing that is true," I said as he chuckled and playfully punched me. Then we looked into each other's eyes, with smiles on our faces. I don't know why people would think that of him. He's the total OPPOSITE of all those things. But what I didn't expect, was for Harry to hold my cheeks with his hands, lean in, and place his lips onto my lips.  
_________________________________

Harry's POV  
I pulled away and opened my eyes to see Maven looking at me shocked and frozen on the spot. I just kissed her...I KISSED HER! And we didn't even go on a date yet! Don't ask me why I did that because to be honest I don't even know why I did that. I just leaned over a little bit towards her and boom her lips were right on mine.  
I felt so embarrassed that I just walked away from the kitchen and ran to my car...wait I don't even remember driving a car. Damn, I don't even remember bringing one! Damn it.  
"Harry wait!" I heard a voice say.  
I turned around to see it was no one other than Maven. I tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed my wrist and between you and me, she had a pretty firm grip.  
"Haz please just talk to me...," Maven pleaded.  
"You want me to talk? Fine, let's talk! I kissed you Maven. Right on the lips and I don't even know why or how I manage to do it but I did! And you didn't kiss back! It's like you're just like all the other girls I've dated!" I said.  
"Harry I'm nothing like all the girls you dated. Don't you think that I was taken back or shocked because you kissed me? I mean, I never had a first kiss in my entire life because I never...," she trailed off and just stared at me.  
"I was your first kiss?" I asked.  
"Yes Harry you were. I'm surprised that I even got a kiss in all.  
"And you never had a boyfriend?" I continued as I walked closer to Maven.  
"Nope, not even after I graduated high school. You know, with being able to do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want," she explained.  
"Why are you shocked at the fact that someone aka me kissed you?"  
"Because I never thought anyone would want to kiss or hell even talk to someone like me! I've always dreamed of having a boyfriend of my own ever since I was 10. Now that I've grown up a bit since then, I realized that I'm never going to have one. And you know why?" Maven said.  
I shook my head as I let her continue on.  
"It's because once a guy learns about my past, I've probably never find a boyfriend ever again. Especially in today's world were you screw up one time in your life and people will never let it go," Maven continued.  
"And look at me Harry! 19 years old, tall as a fucking tree, overreacting over the smallest things, taking everything literally and seriously whether it's a joke or not, and don't even get me started on my appearance. Face it, I'm probably not good enough for anything or even anyone," Maven said as she finally stopped her ranting and sat on the ground, with her head in her arms and her knees to her chest, crying.  
I sat down next to Maven and gave her a hug because she deserved one. I felt now as if it was my job to help Maven with her insecurities by showing her how perfectly imperfect she is not only to her friends and family, and not only to this school, but, most importantly, how perfectly imperfect she is to me.  
"Mave, all those things you said about yourself were lies. 100% false. In fact, most of them were complete and utter bullshit. Now if you want me to tell you the truth about yourself, I wouldn't even know where to begin. You're just so sweet, kind, helpful, funny, smart, a little sassy and sarcastic, and plenty of other words that would describe how most people see you.  
But I what I would see you most as is happy. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't seen you smile, or laugh, or giggle, or be hyper and perky, or even excited. Even when you're having a day where nothing is going right, you still manage to smile. Seeing you happy makes me feel happy and I haven't felt that emotion in a long time," I told her.  
"Well at least with a girl that is," I smirked as I saw her giggle.  
"See? You have that affect on people, you smile and somehow your smile make everyone smile. You're smile is that contagious. But the thing is this, you're way different from any other girl that I've met in my life, minus my family, ever since I've been here," I said as I sat closer to her.  
"But the actual thing is that I wouldn't change a thing about it," I whispered and found myself kissing her again.  
This time though, she kissed back, which I'm pretty sure is a good sign. We pulled away as we smiled at one another.  
"So what are we now Haz?" Maven asked.  
"I'm not sure yet babe. Let's see what happens after the date tomorrow," I said as she giggled again.  
"What could you possibly be giggling at now?" I asked as I smiled looking down at her.  
"You called me babe," she giggled as I chuckled.  
We got up and went to Maven's car. She asked me if I could drive her to her dorm and she offered me to walk me to my dorm which I politely decline because I am a worrying person and after what just happened tonight I wanna make sure she's safe before I head home. The two of us got to Maven's dorm but when I looked over, she was knocked out. She seriously looked like the cutest thing on the planet. Maven looked like a newborn bunny taking a cute bunny nap. I got out and carried her to her dorm then to her room.  
As I set her down she said sleepily ,"Harry, can you stay with me tonight?"  
I looked at her and smiled.  
"How come?"  
"I feel safer with you," she said.  
I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled. I took off my shoes and crawled into her bed. Maven wanted to cuddle with me so we cuddled in bed. As I hear her breathing as she sleeps, I kiss her on her head whispering her goodnight as I held her tightly and drifted into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Hi guys it's me! Look I'm sorry for not being on here as much because well I had Band Camp for Marching Band and well I didn't have time to update this. I felt like the last chapter I updated was too short so I tried to make this chapter as long as I can. I also feel like I owe you guys 3 long chapters so that's what I'm gonna do for the next few days! Hope this was one was long and that you enjoyed it!!-Katty<3


	14. 12. Maven and Harry's Date (Part 1/2)

Author's POV  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the ray of sunlight streaming through the bedroom. It was officially Saturday, the day that Harry has planned to create the perfect first date with Maven. He smiled at himself as he took of recap of the thought. Not only is it his first legit date, it also Maven's first genuine date. Somebody pinch him, because he feels like he's dreaming. This has to be the best day of his entire life. Well, second best day of his entire life, because his first would have to be when he first met Maven. Wow, the two haven't even gone on a date with each other yet and Harry's already in the honeymoon stage, if there even is a honeymoon stage.  
He looked over his left to see Maven sleeping like a kitten as he stared at her. He still couldn't believe that someone like her, who is sweeter than honey, is going on a date with him, who is more of a bad ass than Zayn. But Harry thanked the lord that it wasn't all a dream.  
Harry kissed Maven on her cheek as he quietly got out of bed and made his way towards the living room.  
"Mornin Sunshine," a voice said which made Harry jump.  
A wave of relief hit him when he realized that it was just Brittany.  
"Thanks for that heart attack," he said as he made his way towards the kitchen.  
"Anytime. Looking for something I see?"  
"A piece of paper and a pencil or ideally a marker would be lovely," Harry responded.  
"Second drawer on your right," Brittany directed.  
Soon enough he found a pad of notebook paper and a black sharpie. Harry made his way towards the kitchen table and started writing a note to Maven.  
"Good Morning Mave,  
I hope you slept well last night. I know you want to spend some time with me today, and as much as I would love to do that, I have other things planned for today. The reason being I'm planning our date for tomorrow and I want it to be the best date for the best girl. I'll text you when I get a chance though, but for right now, I'll see you soon. Ok babe? <3

-Yours Truly,

Hazza"

He gently ripped the note from the pad and made his way back to Maven's bedroom. He quietly opened the door to see Maven still sleeping curled up into a ball. Her hair was covering her face, not to mention the bed as well, the blanket was covering her like a butterfly in a cocoon, and her lips were in a form of a small smile. If Harry wasn't busy planning their date today, he would climb back into that bed and stay there until he fell asleep or until she woke up.  
Harry set the note on the pillow he slept on and kissed Maven on her head. Her smile got a lil bit bigger while made Harry smile like a complete idiot.  
The man made himself leave the very adorable scene before he ended up staying in the room as headed back to his and Louis's dorm to start planning the date.  
Louis's POV  
I heard the door open and turned my head to see a smiling Harry walking in and sighing happily on cloud nine.  
"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed today. What's got you walking on air today?" I smirked.  
"Today is the day that I'm planning my first official date with a certain Ms. Lexington," he said.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Harry!" I said as Harry laughed at me.  
"Anyways, I need help planning this date. I really want it to be the best first date in the history of first dates."  
"Well you came to the right person-"  
"Or the second right person," Zayn interrupted me.  
"There's a thing called knocking you know," I said.  
"Dude your door's always open unless you're out somewhere," he responded.  
"Anyways, Hazza here needs our help," I gestured towards Harry how was on the counter in the kitchen texting who I'm guessing is Maven.  
"It is Maven," Niall said as he and Liam came from the kitchen. It's kinda annoying when Niall uses his mind reading and X-ray vision bionic ability. But it has it's privileges.  
"Ok are we gonna help Harry plan this date or what?!" I shouted. "It's literally tomorrow so he only had the hours of today to plan the entire thing!"  
"Fine we'll help him- as long as he put his phone on vibrate and stops texting his girlfriend," Zayn smirked.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry responded annoyed from the kitchen.  
"For now," Liam whispered to Niall and me.  
"I HEARD THAT!" He shouted as he came into the living room.  
"Look we all know you want Maven to have the perfect first date and you want to make it as perfect as possilble because it's also your first genuine date, so do you want help or not?" I sassed.  
"Fine, fine I'll do it," Harry responded which made Niall squeal as the five of us sat down in the living room.  
"Ah, give me the phone," I held out my hand for him to give me his phone.  
He groaned and text Maven one last thing before he handed me his cellular device as we started to plan Harry and Maven's (or Haven's as Niall would call it) date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Hi everyone! Hey I decided to post this story on my Wattpad account as well as on here. You can read it on either one- whichever one you prefer. I'll put the link on this chapter as well as in the description. I'll do the same thing on Wattpad too.
> 
> Hope you guys like this story because let's just say that some people won't be too happy in the future chapters of this. And so I say way ahead of time- I'm sorry, I'll get you a cupcake or something if you want.  
> If you guys wanna follow me on Wattpad- my username is KattyLuv17. -Katty<3


	15. 13. If You Left Him For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can make you do some crazy things. Crazy to the point where you loose yourself in the process.

Cody's POV  
I saw Maven with Styles on Halloween after he pounded me to a pulp. I still can't get over the fact that she wants to be with Harry. I want her to be with me. I'm ten times better than that excuse of a man. I'm more fit and have only like 2 tattoos. Plus I can play guitar, sing, surf, and skateboard. I'll be a way better boyfriend than Harry would ever be. I need to find a way to break the two apart so I'll have a better chance at getting Maven, and I know exactly who will help me.  
I walked towards dorm 206, Holly's dorm room. She and I weren't exactly friends, but at the same time we weren't strangers. I knocked on her door to end up seeing her in a sweatsuit.  
"What's up?" Holly asked.  
"I need a favor from you," I said.  
"C'mon in and tell me what's on your mind Blondie," she said as she let me into her dorm.  
"I want you to help me to get Maven," I simply said.  
"Why do you want her?"  
"She's about to go on a date with Styles and they might end up being a couple. Maven can do so much better than Styles. I'd be a better boyfriend that he would ever be. Maven's too beautiful, hot, funny, sweet, and hot to be with someone like him. So I need your help to separate the inseparable," I explained  
"Cody, I think this is a little crazy. Yes, I know you have a crush on her, but is breaking her heart and/or possibly Harry's heart really worth it?"  
"I'm not gonna break her heart or maybe Harry's heart!" I responded irritated.  
"Give me a little bit of time to think about it. Then I'll give you an answer," Holly said as we both got up and headed to her door.  
Holly gave me a hug and gestured me out of her dorm. I hope she helps me win Maven. Because I want Maven, and I always get what I want- no matter how much damage is created.  
I made my way towards my dorm to see my roommate, Justin, playing video games on the TV. I gave him a simple hello and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I needed a plan to get Maven to be mine. I've been crazy about her ever since she moved here to Virginia in the first place. I think I may even be in love with the woman. Anyways, I grabbed my guitar and starting playing with a few strings as I started playing and writing a song.

Does he call you gorgeous, even in the morning?  
Cause I would, I would  
Does he make you laugh when he's texting you in class?  
Girl cause I would, I would

Don't need no money, oh honey  
I just need you, it might be crazy but maybe  
You need me too, let's hit the city,  
Come with me, yeah I'll show you, a thing or two

I would love you longer, I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny, that we're two of a kind  
I swear that I'll be worth it, don't you see how perfect it would be  
If you left him for me...

Maven Lexington, you will become my one and only love in this world. I don't care how long it will take me to do so or how will I do it. I just know that you're going to become mine. Regardless of the damage that may be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: I know I know- it's only 3 pages. I promise I'll make the next one like 5 or more pages if I can. I'm just very busy with school and band. I will try my best to at least get this story done before Christmas. But I need to ask you guys something- you think I should make a sequel to this story? I mean, I am writing another story after this but I was just thinking about making a sequel to this.. Let me know what you guys think. -Katty<3


	16. 14. Maven and Harry's Date (Part 2/2)

Harry's P.O.V  
So today was the day. I spent most of my day yesterday preparing everything and for some reason, I still feel like I am not ready for this date. Not like I don't want to do it or anything, but I am not sure if it is going to be the perfect date. What if it isn't the date Maven was expecting? What if she hates it and never wants to speak to me again? Okay calm down Harry... Calm down. I took a deep breath before checking the time and, great, I'm running late already! I groaned and checked myself in the mirror one last time before running to the front door, grabbing the car keys and headed out. I was going through everything in my head again to make sure I didn't forget anything before I finally came to a stop outside Maven's door. I checked my watch again and took a deep breath and knocked.  
I don't know why I was nervous, but I guess it was just because I wanted to impress her more then anything in the world right now. I didn't have much time to prepare when I saw the door open and I beamed at the beautiful girl standing in front of me.  
"Wow... You look beautiful...," I said and I watched her blush. She was wearing a simple outfit but it fit her so well! And it was perfect for the events we were going to do today. I smiled and held my hand out for her to take and we made our way to the car.  
"So where are we going?" Maven asked and I smiled.  
"You will have to wait and see love," I said taking her hand in mine as I drove onto the highway.  
"Oh come on! You know I don't like surprises!" She whined with a pout and I chuckled.  
"Maven, I didn't just spend my whole day planning this out for me to spoil the surprise," I said and she sighed, nodding.  
I took a deep breath as we drove. I turned the radio on and soon some a song came on.  
"Okay seriously are you not going to tell me?!" Maven exclaimed and I smiled, laughing.  
"No not at all!" I said, turning off before she could see the sign. I soon pulled up next to the building and she frowned.  
"Where are we?" She asked as I climbed out the car. I ran over to the other side and opened Maven's door and helped her out.  
I pulled her down to the door at the back and opened it for her. It was dark, leaving me to turn the lights on so I was rather happy about that. I pulled her through the dark hallway before entering the large room. I knew where everything was because I spent most of my day yesterday just to memorize all this.  
"Wait here," I whispered and ran off through the dark. Okay so maybe I didn't quite know the lay out... Especially smacking my knee on a table and running to a wall, twice. But finally I found the light switch and flicked it up, revealing the tenpin bowling alley.  
"You're kidding right?! You rented out the whole bowling alley?!" Maven shouted as I entered the main area and I scanned her face to make sure she wasn't angry, but nothing was giving me that impression because she was smiling so big from ear to ear, that I thought her face was gonna split in two.  
"Well its only part of it...," I said as she ran up to me and hugged me.  
"This is going to be good," She said walking over to one of the rows and taking her shoes off. I chuckled and joined her.  
"How did you get this right? It must have cost you a fortune!" She said suddenly and I smiled.  
"How much did it cost?" She asked and I shook my head smiling at her.  
"Maven, I didn't do all this for you to ask how much it costs. I did it because I want this date to be amazing and I am already nervous that something will go wrong somewhere...," I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck and I sighed.  
Next thing I knew, she wrapped her arms around me tightly and I smiled hugging her back.  
"No one has ever done this for me before. It's already special that you actually wanted to go out with me...," She whispered before pecking my cheek and I could feel the heat rise up my neck and sit on my cheeks. She giggled before walking over to the lane and picking a bowling ball and starting the game. I guess it didn't go the way she planned because it just went straight into the gutter.  
I stifled a laughed at that and she glared at me.  
"Okay, so I am a bit rusty," She said and I laughed as she went for her second shot.  
Again it went into the gutter and she frowned. It was my turn next and I was prepared to show off my skills but of course I still had my socks on and as I went to throw the ball, I slipped and fell on my bum with a thud, the bowling ball a near miss from my head. I heard her giggling behind me and I groaned as I stood up and picked the ball up.  
"That was not supposed to happen!" I groaned, feeling myself blush again.  
This was embarrassing. Why did I put myself through this? I mean, I could of taken Maven to the carnival, or the beach or a picnic or even a romantic dinner. Okay, I might have planned those ideas for another time already, but she didn't need to know that. I took a deep breath and bowled, getting a strike! I jumped and fist pumped the air cheering.  
"Show off," Maven mumbled with a small smile as I poked her side.  
She went again but it still went into the gutter so I took this opportunity and made my move. You know the whole cliche moves where I show her how to do it. Luckily she didn't mind it at all.  
"Just relax. Feel the ball and become the ball...," I said and she burst out laughing.  
"Really?" She asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm trying to sound clever okay?" I muttered as we got into position. I placed my chin in her shoulder and brought her arm back before throwing the ball and it stayed all the way down the lane.  
"You did it on purpose didn't you?" I whispered and she smiled, turning so she was facing me.  
"I never did anything," She said and I smiled before picking up my bowling ball and throwing it, only hitting 5 pins this time.  
So Maven and I played most of the day, of course with all the funny and silly things. Even with her chasing me around the place, after I "spilt" water on her. We sort of made a rather large mess of the place but I didn't mind. I will come back later once our date was over to clean up if I have too. At the moment, we were just sitting on the old leather couch in the corner and thumb wrestling.  
"Okay so your most embarrassing moment?" Maven asked.  
We were just randomly asking questions about each other while thumb wrestling and it was pretty entertaining.  
"Wow... Okay that is a hard one. I have had many embarrassing moments... I don't think I have the most embarrassing moment," I said thinking and she giggled as she beat me, holding my thumb down.  
"Wait I do have one!" I said suddenly and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"It was definitely when I fell over just now," I said looking down to hide the blush.  
"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Why?" She asked and I sighed.  
"Because I made a fool of myself in front of you," I said and she smiled.  
"Nothing changes then?" She asked and I playfully glared at her for that. I looked at my watch and smiled.  
"Come on, I have one more surprise for you," I said leading her into another room. I had Louis and Liam set this one up only a few minutes ago. I couldn't let it get cold.  
I stopped outside the door and stood behind Maven, covering her eyes.  
"Seriously? Another surprise?" She asked and I smiled. I pushed her gently to walk into the room and smiled as I looked around. It was dark, with a few candles around and a table for two I guess you could say, something of the cliche romantic stuff but I just couldn't help it. I removed my hands from her eyes and watched as she blinked and looked around.  
"Oh...wow," She said softly as she walked towards the table.  
"When did you do all this?" She asked and I smiled.  
"I had Louis and Liam set it up not long ago," I said as I walked to her chair and pulled it out.  
"You're quite the gentleman Mr Styles," She said and I smiled.  
"Only for you," I whispered, as I kissed her cheek while pushing her chair in. I sat down and took the lid off the silver plate, to reveal the pizza waiting. She smiled and giggled and I shrugged before taking a piece. She did the same and we made just smiled and laughed the whole way through.  
"Okay so I think this was definitely the best date ever. Pizza, bowling and thumb wresting and I got to spend the whole day with you. Definitely the best day ever," She said and I smiled, feeling relieved that she loved it.  
It was late now, almost 11PM and I knew it was about time I'd take her home.  
"Come on then," I said softly, helping her up and taking.  
Her hand in mine before leading her to the car and opening the door for her. She smiled as I closed her door and quickly ran round the car, hitting my knee again in the wheel arch and I swear by the age of thirty I would need a new knee.  
"You okay?" Maven asked and I chuckled.  
"Of course. I just bumped it slightly," I said rubbing it and biting my tongue.  
I started the engine and we slowly drove off back to her home. We made small talk on the way, just enjoying each other's company and all too soon I was pulling up to her house. I got out the car and opened her door again and walked her to the front door.  
"Thank you Harry," She said softly and I smiled.  
"No, thank you," I said and pecked her cheek.  
"Would you want to like go on another date sometime? Wait what I mean by that is...," I asked, trailing off at the end because I didn't know how to say it and she smiled. Before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We pulled away shortly after and I gazed at her with fond eyes.  
"Does that answer your question?" She asked and I smiled. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: WRITTEN ALL BY MS. *** Mirror Image *** !!!! SHE IS A GENIUS!!! I COULDN'T STOP SMILING WHEN I READ THIS!! SO ALL THE CREDIT IN THIS CHAPTER GOES TO HER!!!!


	17. 15. Homecoming Dance (The Plan)

Maven's POV  
After Harry left my dorm, I slid down the door and smiled like a complete idiot.  
"Looks like someone's walking on cloud nine. How'd it go?" Brittany asked.  
"It was practically perfect! He took me bowling, went out to eat pizza, asked random questions and did random stuff," I sighed happily.  
"Best Date ever?" She asked.  
"Definitely, and he's gonna take me out again!" I sang.  
"Lucky you Maven!" Brittany responded as I gave her a hug.  
I made my way to my room and changed into my pajamas. As soon as I sat down on my bed, I saw a yellow rose sitting beside my bed on my nightstand with a note attached with it. I took the rose and smelled it and it smelled like lemon cupcakes? I opened the note and read it to myself.  
"Hey Maven,  
I hope you enjoyed our little date today. You said you wouldn't mind going on another date so I was wondering if you would want to go on Friday. I know you have a football game that day BUT I promise you I will get you back in time so you can perform. And I'll be there too like I always am. So text me if Friday's ideal for ya.  
-Hazza x"  
I smiled at the note and got out my phone. I looked through my contacts and found Harry's number and press the call button.  
"Hey love," he answered. I felt myself blush when he answered my calls, using that cute nickname.  
"Friday sounds like the perfect day! What time are you picking me up Curly?" I asked.  
"You're off Friday right?"  
"Almost every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," I responded. In college, they allowed us to choose our classes and what days you want to have that class. You can even choose on what days you have no classes or like half days. I chose half days to make it a little easier for my schedule.  
"How does 2:00 sound?"  
"Perfect," I smiled.  
"Alright, Friday it is! See you later Mave," he said and I could practically hear him smiling from the other end.  
"Bye Curly," I chuckled as we both hung up. I couldn't wait until Friday already.  
Louis's POV  
Harry came into the living room and sat down on the couch smiling like the complete idiot he is. And I meant that with love so don't go flipping out on me!  
"What's up with you?" I asked.  
"Guess who got a second date with his favorite girl in this entire universe?" Harry responded calmly.  
"Congrats mate! How did you convince her?" I asked.  
"I asked her and she kissed me in respond. In other words, her kiss meant yes," he explained.  
I smiled and gave him a pat on his back. I was so happy for Harry, it's about time the man found a girl. I'm just hoping he'll ask her to become his girlfriend soon before Simpson tries to go and fuck up everything.  
"Quick question- you gonna ask her to the dance?"  
"What dance?" he responded.  
"The homecoming dance! You should totally ask her to be your date! Then afterwards ask her to be yours!" I explained. That would be the perfect idea to get these two to finally become a couple! It was hard enough trying to get them to admit they like one another so this better be easier.  
"Louis that is the........GREATEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER CAME UP WITH!" He yelled as he hugged me.  
"I don't mean to brag but, I am such a genius," I chuckled and then he glared at me.  
"Don't push it," he said as he ran to his room and started planning out how he was going to ask Maven to become his girlfriend. The boys and I have never seen Harry in a good mood like this. He usually had no emotion on his face and always distanced himself from people (besides us and his family). Now he's finally opening his way back into his old self. Of course he's a bit too overprotective (am I right or am I right?) but you gotta love him.  
I made my way to Harry's room to see him writing and planning out how he was going to ask Maven to be his girlfriend. I smiled as I closed the door quietly and made my way back to the living and continue watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Sorry for how short it is- we'll try to make the next one longer. -Katty<3


	18. 16. Exposed

Author's POV  
The next day the gang headed to the cafeteria where they would hangout with one another before heading to class. It was a subtle Monday morning and the gang headed to their usual table. Of course, Maven and Harry sat next to each other as always and the rest of them sat at least somewhere. All of a sudden, Zayn got up out of his seat and stood up,grabbing everyone's attention.  
"Guys, the Homecoming Dance is coming up and as you know- most of us don't have a date. So how bout we all go together as a group so no one will feel left out?" He suggested.  
"Zayn I was actually gonna go with Felicia to the dance, if she says yes," Niall said as he looked towards a blushing Felicia Denton.  
"Um...Sure Niall, I'd love to go with you," She giggled as Niall pumped his fist in the air and hugged her.  
"Which reminds me, Brittany, would you like to go with me?" Liam asked kindly. "It's fine if you don't want to."  
"Awwwwwww Liam- I could never say no to you! Of course I'll go with you," Brittany said.  
"Emily. would you have the honors?" Louis asked.  
"Sure thing. You have the permission from you Queen," Emily said.  
"Whoa whoa wait, so let me get this straight: Felicia is dating Niall, Liam is crushing and/or dating my best friend, Louis who happens to be a peasant-"  
"HEY!" Louis cut off Maven making everyone laughs.  
"-is most likely going out with Emily and Zerrie is actually legit?" Maven finished.  
"Yes, dating actually, he is a peasant dating a queen, IF SHE SAYS YOU ARE ONE THEN DEAL WITH IT, and Zerrie is happening," Liam explained.  
Maven sat there with her jaw dropped and her eyes widen. She then turned to Harry and hit Harry on his arm causing the entire table to rumble with laughter.  
"What was that for?" He exclaimed.  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this was happening!?" Maven responded.  
"Think about what you just said and how you just said it," He said and gave her some time to think about it.  
"Good point Styles," Maven smiled.  
Harry smiled back at her and gave her a small hug. Maven rested her head on his shoulder and Harry put his arm around her (typcial cliche move) as they continued to listen to their friends conversations.  
*********************  
Maven headed towards Advanced English with a little jump in her step. Everything was going pretty well in her life. She had great friends (and family as always), Harry and her were dating, and no one knew her secret! It was almost as if she was in a dream.  
She sat down next to Perrie and Brittany and sighed happily as she started taking out her homework.  
"What's up with you Maven?" Perrie asked.  
"Are you high?" Brittany asked.  
"I should ask you the same question, but I won't," Maven responded as she sang ", Cause I'm walking on air!"  
"You're high," Brittany said.  
"No I'm not high, at least I'm not high on drugs," Maven responded ", I'm high on happiness."  
"May I ask why?" Perrie asked.  
"Maybe it's because my life may finally becoming somewhat normal again."  
Perrie and Brittany left it at that as the teacher came in and started teaching. All of a sudden, the door opened and came in Cody Simpson (aka Maven's Partner from the beginning of the year) handing the teacher a pass and made his way to his seat behind Maven. As the teacher was explaining the next essay that would be due in a week, Maven heard a piece of paper on her desk. It was crumpled so she just put it in her pocket for the last five minutes of class. After 20 minutes have gone by, she felt something or someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Cody giving her a flirty smile. Maven just politely smiled back as she turned around just in time for the teacher to explain the next assignment.  
"Alright class, the next project will be a partner project," she said making Maven mentally groan.  
"The project will be based off of Romeo and Juliet which is the play we're reading but I'm going to add a twist to it. For your project, you will explain how love, secrecy, and most importantly trust, was used throughout the entire play. It can be power point, a video, or like an old fashion talk to the class kind of presentation. Today is Monday so 7-8 weeks from now, your project will be due. You will be allowed to work in class every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday for most of the class so you'll have less work to worry about," the teacher explained.  
Maven just wanted to jump off a bridge. She loved the story of Romeo and Juliet, she just hated how the ending turned out. Like, she loved how the two expressed their love to each other, but at the same time, couldn't Shakespeare make the ending at least somewhat happy without anyone having to die? Snapping back into reality, she turned around to see Cody with that fucking smirk on his face.  
"Hey there beautiful," he said in a flirty manner.  
"Hi Cody," Maven said politely.  
"So what do you want to do for the project?"  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
"Maybe we can talk about it over dinner and a movie?" He flirted.  
"Cody, I just want to get the project done okay?"  
"But babe, don't you want to do something more fun besides the project?" He said as he scooted closer to Maven.  
"First off, I wanna get the project done early and two, don't call me that," Maven stated as she scooted away from Cody. "Now then, you want to do start this after school or somewhere else?'  
"Let's say my house after school?" He smiles.  
"Sure, but don't try anything," Maven said as the bell rang and she left for Lunch.  
*********************  
"How did your day go?" Harry asked Maven as they walked to the pizza parlor.  
"The same, almost zoned out in History and Math, Spanish was random and LA was interesting...," Maven said. "And you?"  
"Same as always, it's great when I'm with you," He smirked as Maven blushed like a tomato and earned him a quick kiss on the lips.  
They ordered their usual (Pepperoni for Harry and Meat Lovers for Maven) and sat down at their usual booth. They ate and laughed and talked and sneaked kisses here and there and they giggled. The love birds shared a milkshake before they left. But they starred into each other eyes and just looked at one another. Harry was the first to look away blushing and Maven just looked down at her sneakers, smiling. The two made their way out of the parlor and started heading toward Maven's dorm.  
"So we're still up for Friday?" Harry asked.  
"Definitely," she said a Maven kissed Harry on the cheek and made her way inside.  
When she closed the door, she went into her room and remembered that she was suppose to meet Cody at his house for their project. Maven sighed and went to the door to find Cody standing there leaning against the frame.  
"I'm so sorry Cody, I was hanging out with Harry and lost track of time," Maven said.  
"It's fine. Can I come in?"  
Maven moved to the side of the the entrance to let the boy in. She lead him to the kitchen and offered him a something to eat and/or drink to which he gladly accepted.  
"So...What's been going on between you and Styles?" Cody asked out of nowhere.  
"I guess you can say that we've been dating!" She giggled just as the words came out of her mouth.  
"What's it like dating a bad ass?"  
"He's not a bad ass, well maybe he is, I don't know. Anyways, he's a total sweet heart. He's so nice and charming and funny and sweet and just...man I can probably write a book based off of Harry," Maven said as she turned around to see Cody standing very close to her.  
"Cody, you're kinda in my personal space," she said.  
"Am I now?" Cody smirked as he started getting even more closer causing Maven to back away from him.  
"I'm hoping this isn't any of your tricks."  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."  
Maven came from the kitchen and started backing up towards the door.  
"Cody look, I know that you probably like like me and/or have a crush on me, but I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same way about you. You seem like a nice guy though," Maven said kindly as she felt her back hit the wall instead of the door.  
"What if I could make you feel the same way I feel about you?" Cody said almost lustfully.  
"Look I've already told you, I like someone else! So if you got a problem with it then you might as well just leave," Maven was cut off by the feeling of some force on her body making it hard for to move. She tried to move, but a force refused to budge. Suddenly she heard Cody darkly chuckle.  
"I really like this game that's going on between us, you keep on denying me saying you like someone else and me having to find a way to convince you otherwise," he slowly walked toward Maven ", well I think it's time to put this game to an end."  
"I'm not denying shit Simpson, I don't like you like that. In fact I never liked you like that!" Maven exclaimed.  
"Denial, denial, denial," he said as he got closer and closer towards Maven. "Let me tell you something, see my cousin's dad who happens to be my uncle runs this school. And he always gives me whatever I want, whenever I want or need. And right about now there's only one thing I want from this school that I can't get. Take a guess as to what, or should I say who I want."  
"I don't know," Maven said obnoxiously (even though she knew who he wanted) ", who?"  
"You. And here's a little saying I go by everyday," He whispered as he looks at her face to face. "I always get what I want."  
That was the last thing he said before he kissed Maven. Maven pushed back and found some strength to slap him. Cody looked at her with dark eyes as he lunged himself at her. Maven jumped before he could and ran to her room and locked it. She hide in the closet and breathed silently as Cody started walking around her dorm. Maven could use her powers to teleport before he finds her, but she has to get her spell book before Cody finds her. Maven floated over very quietly towards her night stand and quickly looks on her bed to find her spell book. Luckily she was smart enough to book mark pages of spells she might need in the time of an emergency.  
"Babe...come out come out wherever you are! C'mon babe, you know I'll find you, so just spare the embarrassment and come on out so I could give you a big kiss," he said flirty.  
Maven looked through her book quickly to find the spell that could teleport her out of here.  
"Monte Hella Taztha!" Maven chanted as she transported herself to the park outside of her dorm just in time to run as fast as she could before she bumped into something (or should I say someone). Maven looked up and started crawling backwards when she saw that it was Cody.  
"Didn't think you could get away from me that easily huh?" He smirked as he grabbed her by the collar.  
"I don't want to hurt you babe, so I have a compromise for you. You dump Styles and start going out with a real man like me who would take better care of you."  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU ALMOST FUCKING LUNGED YOURSELF AT ME AND TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL THAT I'M GONNA DO THAT SO DO ME A BIG FAVOR AND FUCK OFF!!!" Maven screamed at him as she punched him in his stomach and started running.  
"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT THE BEST IDEA, CONSIDERING I KNOW YOUR SECRET," Cody screamed furiously.  
Maven stopped in her tracks when she heard Cody say those exact words.  
"Yeah that's right, I know about your past. About how you got ran out of town, about how you got chased by an angry mob, by how you use to help people, I know it all, isn't that right Demon?" He smirked.  
Maven at this point wanted to shove a seven foot flag pole up his ass.  
"You came here to start over, to start a new life where no one knows you're part demon. Where no one knows about your past, where no one knows the REAL you. Now I have a compromise to prevent the same events taking place back from where you're from. You have 1 month to dump Styles and become my girlfriend or your little secret won't be so much of a secret," He explained as Maven turned around to him and faced him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'll give you time to think about it before you make your decision, and we both know you care about Styles. A secret such as this would make him want to dump you in an instant because he hates demons. So you got a choice, either break his heart for his own good or get heartbroken by your past," Cody finally stated as he walked off into the woods.  
Maven just collapsed on the ground and cried and sobbed for what seemed to be almost hours.

Just when things where finally going right, there's was always something to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: So Cody knows Maven's secret. And Maven is fucking screwed because she has to choose between breaking someone's heart to keep her secret or to get heartbroken because of her secret.  
> I hope I made this longer than the last chapter because I feel like we haven't been writing as much as we should.  
> Also just to warn you ahead of time- shit will get real later on in the story so I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY AND HATE ME BUT IT WAS PART OF HOW I PLANNED TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> Comment your thoughts on the story and tell me what you guys think so far! -Katty<3


	19. 17. Lazy Day

Maven's POV  
I was running from something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something bad. I kept on running till I stopped in my tracks to see Simpson right in front of me.  
"You should've told him Maven," He said.  
I ran from him going in a different direction, but there he was again.  
"There's no escaping it now Maven."  
I ran in another direction but bumped into Simpson yet again. I turned around to run away from him, but then there were more figures of him blocking my way out. I turned around to try and find a way out, but everywhere I looked, Simpson was there.  
"Now you've lost the only person who has ever loved truly you," Simpson evilly laughed.  
I turned around to see Harry there. I smiled and ran to him, but as I got closer and closer towards him, his eyes were red and from the looks of it- he wasn't too happy to see me. I stepped slowly towards him and out of the blue he blasted me which caused me to fly across the other side of the place. I hit the wall really hard and fell down. He looked at me with disgust before he pointed his hand at me showing a glow in his hand before I saw a blue light and the 3 words that broke not only my heart, but myself.  
"Goodbye Forever, Demon."  
"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
I woke up from my nightmare looking around to see where I was. It didn't look anything like me and Brittany's dorm at all. Then I looked to see that I wasn't even in my clothes either, I was wearing pajama pants and a large shirt. I looked at my hands and my legs and all over my body to see if I had any marks or anything. Turns out I didn't any marks, bruises, or cuts- well at least ones that weren't severe. I was shaking because the dream was one of my worst nightmares: losing someone you love. As you all know, Harry means the world to me. So losing him will basically destroy me.  
I heard footsteps coming towards my door and I held the covers tightly. I closed my eyes ready to face the worst when the door opened. I opened my eyes to see first off a bright light, but to also see the one face that has changed my life.  
"Maven are you alright?" Harry said.  
He came over towards the side of the bed where I was sitting at and looked at me. I looked back at him and he actually looked like he actually cared about me. I didn't realize that I was crying until he wiped a tear away from my face.  
"I heard you screaming and ran inside as fast as I could," he told me softly. "I thought something happened to you and I was about to kill someone if they laid a finger on you."  
I literally hugged him and silently cried while Harry rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He does care about me...that dream was nothing but just a dream. I just can't tell him about my secret yet. I had to find the right time to tell him. I couldn't loose Harry, I just couldn't.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me," I whispered.  
"I wouldn't leave you for the world Maven," he said as Harry placed a kiss on my head.  
I got out of the hug and was about to stand up when I felt pain near my stomach area as I stood up. I felt back down and Harry instantly grabbed me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I was fine a few hours ago. I gotta go to the bathroom," I said as he helped me walk to the bathroom.  
He told me that he would wait right outside for me. As I did my business, I saw a small red stain in my underwear.  
I came out of the bathroom to see a worried-face Harry. I swear it was so adorable at how worried he was.  
"Harry, I'm on my period," I told him.  
"Ok then, do you need anything?"  
"A few feminine products, and bananas, and anything else that will make this pain go away," I said.  
He carried me bridal style (ignoring my protests) in a living room and sat me down on the couch. Harry then turned on Netflix for me and kissed my head as he headed towards the doorway.  
"I'll be back, gonna get a few things. Call me if ANYTHING happens," he told me sternly which caused me to giggle.  
"Ok dad," I responded as he smiled at me while closing the door.  
I lid on the couch watching Adventure Time on Cartoon Network for a little while. After like 45 minutes passed by, I heard the door open hoping that it was Harry.  
"Honey I'm home!" Yup. That was Harry alright.  
"Still on the couch sweetie," I laughed.  
He made his way towards where I was and when I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face along with my feminine products were ice cream (birthday cake which was my favorite), KitKat, Reese's, and Hershey chocolate, and he had a humongous knitted blanket.  
"What's all this?" I asked.  
"Lazy Day on the couch?" He smiled.  
I smiled the biggest smile in my entire life.This boy, the so-called "badass rebel" of the town, bought me all this stuff all because I was cramping and it was that time of the month.  
He handed me my feminine products and helped me towards the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom, we headed back to the living room. Harry set out the food and put on Netflix for us to watch and sat next to me on the couch sharing the cover.  
"Harry, you didn't have to do this," I said.  
"I know I didn't, but I wanted to do it," he responded kissing the my head then my lips. I smiled into the kiss as we both pulled away and decided to start watching Ugly Betty.  
I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, I just hope he'll come to his senses and ask me to be his girlfriend. But I didn't mind dating Harry "the so-called badass" Styles. As long as I was with him- I would stay in the "dating zone" for life if I have to.


	20. 18. Homecoming Dance (The Actual Dance)

Maven's POV  
I sighed looking in the mirror. I felt like my hair wasn’t right. The dress was stunning, but the hair… It just wasn’t working for me. I sighed and sat down, taking the clips out and redoing it, just as there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” I called. Okay so it’s not a good idea to tell people that but it’s either Harry or one of my friends.  
“Hey love,” I heard and smiled, looking at Harry through the mirror.  
“Wow, you clean up nicely!” I said turning to face him and he glared playfully.  
“Speak for yourself!” He said and I laughed.  
“Sorry, I am just redoing my hair quickly,” I said but he walked over to me and took the clips out my hands and placed them on the table.  
“You look lovely just like that,” He whispered and I felt myself blush. He had something behind his back and I gave him a questioning look. He smiled and brought the object out. It was a Corsage. I grinned widely, standing up and pecking his cheek. I watched as he blushed, before he took it out the box and placed it around my wrist.  
“Come on, or we are going to be fashionably late,” Harry said, taking my hand in his.  
"Isn't Zayn the one who's always fashionably late?" I giggled.  
"That is true...you know what? We might want to hurry up before we take the Beauty King's right place as being fashionably late," Harry laughed.  
I giggled and straightened my dress out before we both walked out my room. I locked the door and handed Harry the key to look after. We were meeting everyone down in the gym. As we slowly walked down the hallway towards the staircase, I noticed a few of the girls dresses. Some were rather plain and simple, pretty even but there was ones that were big, almost like a bright pink wedding dress.  
“Did you see that?” I whispered to Harry, pointing at the little end of the bright pink dress.  
“Yes, unfortunately… But believe me there is a lot worse down there,” He said and I laughed at the thought.  
We soon entered the school halls and it was packed with people in fancy tuxedos and prom dresses. I was scanning the crowds for our friends but I sadly didn’t see them.  
“Where are the others?” I asked as we slowly made our way through the crowded hallway.  
“Either in the gymnasium, outside or they are not here yet,” Harry said and I nodded.  
We soon came to the entrance of the gymnasium and I stared it amazement. To think, this is the smelly old gym that has always had sweaty people running around it. It was almost like some fantasy dream thing.  
“They did a good job on this place,” Harry said and I nodded, looking up at him and smiling.  
I couldn’t believe I was going with Harry to Homecoming. It was almost like a dream come true, except the fact that I pictured being here as boyfriend and girlfriend but I guess we can’t always have what we want.  
“Come on, let’s go find the others,” Harry said dragging me with him and I laughed as he nearly walked straight into someone.  
We soon found Louis and Niall on the far end of the gymnasium. Soon I caught sight of Perrie and Emily, I left the boys while I ran up to the girls.  
“OMG, don’t you look stunning?!” Perrie complimented and I laughed.  
“Me? What about you two? You both look stunning.” I said and they smiled.  
“Harry is watching you…,” Perrie said and I turned, smiling at Harry as he blushed for being caught.  
“Where are the others?” I asked as the 3 of us walked to the boys.  
“No idea, they said we can meet them here,” Emily said.  
“Zayn always takes a century to get ready,” Perrie said and I laughed.  
"That's the beauty king for you," I chuckled as Perrie and Emily giggle at my comment.  
We walked up to the boys and I wrapped my arms around Harry’s waist and he smiled. Soon after, there was music starting to play as we all took our seats at the table.  
“Maven!” I turned to see Felicia and Brittany coming over.  
I smiled as they took a seat just as Liam and Zayn arrived.  
“Come on,” Harry whispered, pulling me up from my seat and pulling me onto the dance floor, just as a good beat came on. We started off by being the only ones to having most of the students dancing.  
Harry was such a fool, making funny faces and dancing all crazy like. Soon the 10 of us were all in a circle and dancing wildly together. I have never been good at dancing but having fun like this, I am very good at. Suddenly, I caught sight of one person and it made chills rise up my spine, Cody.  
“You alright?” Harry whispered in my ear and I nodded slowly, pulling my gaze away from Cody and looked up at Harry.  
“I’m fine,” I said and he nodded, but eyed me carefully.  
As the night carried on, more people began to leave or sit down and the slow songs started to come on. We were all sitting down at the table, laughing having a good time. I felt like I was being watched as I could see Cody sitting by the stage. A new slow song came on, I knew it off by heart.  
“Come dance with me,” Harry whispered, standing up and holding his hand out for me to take.  
I smiled and took it, walking with him to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Since when could you slow dance?” I asked Harry and he chuckled, leaning down and placing his lips gently to mine.  
“There seems to be a lot of things you don’t know about me,” He said and I smiled as we swayed slowly to the music.  
“There is something I want to ask you though,” Harry said suddenly looking nervous.  
I smiled at him and waited for him carry on.  
“Maven, I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time. I didn’t know when to do it, but Louis sort of gave me the idea,” Harry said and I smiled.  
We suddenly stopped dancing and he took my hands in his, looking me right in the eyes.  
“Maven, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and my breath suddenly stopped and it felt like the whole world came to a stop.  
He was looking at me with worry and nervousness in his eyes. I finally smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Once we pulled away and smiled slightly.  
“Of course I will be your girlfriend!” I said happily and he smiled, pressing his lips to mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Hi everyone! So two things- only two- two- main two things: One is that *** Mirror Image *** wrote this chapter so I will like to thank her for writing this very awesum and adorable chapter for us.  
> The second thing is that I'm planning on ending Scared before Christmas BUT I'M PLANNING ON WRITING A SEQUEL!!!!!! But just to let you guys know- there's like 6 or 7 chapters left of Scared before it's finished. And another thing- you guys are going to hate me for the last few chapters so just to let you guys know- I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! -Katty<3


	21. 19. Homecoming Dances and Homecoming People

Maven's POV  
I smiled and laughed as Harry and I got our pictures taken for homecoming. I still can't get over the fact that he asked me to be his girlfriend, which I gladly said yes to! Now I probably know what you're thinking: Cody literately threatened that he would tell my secret to Harry if I don't dump Harry and go after him to become his girlfriend. After what Harry told me and asked me and has been through, I could give less of a fuck. I don't care if Simpson tells him my secret. I would rather have my secret exposed to the entire world than to break Harry's heart, especially with all the shit he's been through for the last few years. But all I know is that as long as Harry is happy then I'm happy, in others words, a big ole FUCK YOU to Simpson.  
After we got our picture taken, we headed back to the gym to see that people were standing around the stage for the results of this year's Homecoming King and Queen. I was actually excited for this year's king and queen (even though I wasn't nominated). Harry held my hand and lead me through the crowd as he lead the way towards the stage.  
"Hope everyone is having fun tonight! Now is time for the results for this year's homecoming king and queen!" Liam announced.  
Everyone cheered, anxious to see who it was gonna be this year. I squeezed Harry hand with excitement as we waited for the results.  
"The results are in! And this year's homecoming king is....," Liam started as he opened the envelope.  
"Harry Styles!"  
Harry froze, like literally froze. I, on the other hand, was jumping up and down like crazy because my boyfriend (God it feels good to say that) was the Homecoming King! I literally snapped my fingers in from of his face to snap him out of his trance as he looked and me and gave me a soft kiss. Then he made his was up the stairs to receive his crown and staff. Harry looked at me and waved at me smiling like the idiot I came to love.  
"And now for out homecoming queen! The lucky lady this year is......,"  
Liam opened the envelope and read the card with a sad expression but with a calm and nice voice.  
"Holly Gilliton!" He smiled and clapped.  
Holly made her way up the stage and smiled and waved like a princess. I smiled and clapped, I knew I wasn't gonna be nominated, but that's okay. I'm just happy at the fact that Harry won.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our homecoming king and queen will have the traditional slow dance," Liam said as he put on my favorite slow song of all time: Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3: Senior Year.  
I watched as Harry made his way down the steps with Holly and started to slow dance with her. Was I mad and/or disappointed at the fact that I wasn't nominated? Yes. Did I show it? No. The only thing that mattered to me was that Harry won and he was enjoying himself, or so I thought.  
He motioned Liam to come over and take him onto the stage as the music stopped playing. He tapped the microphone as he began to speak.  
"Hi everyone! It's your Homecoming King! Listen, uh, this doesn't feel right, not being Homecoming King obviously, but not dancing with the right Homecoming Queen."  
He looked over to Holly and then over to me.  
"Holly, no offense and please do not take this to heart because you're a very nice girl and you made a great Homecoming Queen this year! I just think I would rather have this dance with a Homecoming Queen of my own," Harry explained ", Maven Lexington?"  
The spotlight went from Holly to me. All eyes were looking at me, and people were actually smiling at the fact that Harry was doing this.  
"Can I have dance with you?" He spoke into the mic while looking at me, smiling.  
He came down the steps and walked slowly but sophisticate over to where I was standing at.  
"What do you say? Care to dance?" He asked me.  
I smiled and nodded with a yes.  
Harry smiled a humongous smile as he pulled me out to the dance floor. Then Liam announced us at "Homecoming King with his own Queen" as "Can I Have This Dance" began to play. Luckily we both knew the dancing scene where this song comes in, so that's how we danced. And I've got to say, this has to be the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. And the thing is that I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
_______________________________  
Harry drove me home and walked me to my door.  
"This will definitely be the night I will never forget," I said.  
"Me neither," Harry responded.  
We both just looked at each other. We changed out of our Homecoming Outfits into our pajamas, literally. I smiled as I looked my boots that I was wearing.  
"Hey now, I love that smile. It shouldn't be facing the ground now should it?" He sincerely said.  
I could not help but giggle at that and smile at him while giggling.  
"You're such a cheese ball," I giggled.  
"But you love it," He winked causing me to laugh.  
"So I need to ask you something," I said.  
"And what would that be babe?"  
"I have Championships for band at Hershey and I won't come back till maybe 1:30, 2:30 in the morning. The school said that we can missed school the next day. So, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"  
He thought for a moment before he smirked and held my cheeks as he kissed me. It was a sweet and sincere kind of kiss. I was the first to pull away as I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I have a feeling we're gonna start using this for when the answer to anything is yes," I stated.  
"Well depends- did that answer your question?" He asked being the smart ass he is.  
"No, I don't think it did- maybe I need another one to be fully convinced," I slyly smiled.  
He kissed me again and we both smiled as we pulled away.  
"Did it work that time?" He smirked.  
"Yes, yes it did," I smiled.  
"Alright I have to go now, but I will be over tomorrow so don't be surprised if I magically appear in your bedroom while your sleeping," he said nonchalantly.  
"I'll leave the door open," I laughed as Harry and I cackled in laughter.  
"Ok, ok- but you will be over tomorrow and you are coming to Championships with me. Promise?" I said.  
"Promise," Harry responded as he gave me a kiss.  
"Hey, maybe 'Promise' will be our always," he said as I hit him on his arm.  
"If we start the The Fault In Our Stars shit I will not be afraid to go all Hazel Grace on you," I responded.  
"Ok ok! But just in case, promise?"  
I groaned but responded with a "Promise."  
He gave me one last kiss before I went inside my dorm. I honestly felt like I was walking on air tonight. I finally had good friends, a boyfriend, and a better attitude towards what life may through me. But I know eventually I'll have to tell Harry and the boys that I'm part demon, but hey, hopefully they'll take in the information rather well.  
I went to my room and took off my hat, scarf, gloves, coat, and boots as I crawled under the covers of my bed. I sighed happily as I plugged in my phone and looked on my night stand to see another yellow rose on my nightstand. But this time, it had blue swirls around it and a small note attached to it.  
"Best. Homecoming. Dance. Ever." He wrote with a heart that had "M+H" in it. I smile as I sighed contently as I laid under my covers and dreamed about random shit- but while Harry was in there somehow.


	22. 20. #Hershey (Part 1/2)

Author's POV  
The cute couple have been walking on cloud nine for the past 2 weeks. Harry's been showing off Maven with pride and Maven never minded. She was proud that her boyfriend (she still can't get over saying that) was showing the entire world, or at least the entire school and people in Asthem, that the so called "Badass" of the town was dating her. She couldn't have felt more proud in her life to have someone claim her.  
One day Maven came over to Harry and Louis's dorm for the first time. She knocked on the door and, of course, her boyfriend appeared in front of her in pajama pants shirtless.  
"Hi Hazza," Maven smiled.  
"Hey Cutie," Harry smiled back. "What brings you to my dorm today?"  
"I was wondering if it was okay with you that I could hangout here. Championships are tomorrow and I brought my stuff over so we could hangout here one last time before we have to wake up early to get to the buses," Maven explained. "So, can I stay at your dorm tonight?"  
"Of course you can babe," Harry said as he let Maven into his dorm.  
I guess you could say that it wasn't entirely messy, but it wasn't neat and/or clean either. Luckily, Maven just walked by the messes to which Harry let's out a relief sigh he didn't realizing he was holding in.  
"So where should I set my bags?" Maven asked.  
"You can put them in my room, down the hall third door on your right," Harry said as Maven kissed his cheek and headed down to his room.  
As Maven arrived at Harry's room, she first knocks on the door (she was raised to always knock on people's door no matter how ridiculous is sounds) and then enters his room. Harry's room was like a medium sized bedroom, has dark blue painted walls, photos of him and his friends and family and friends, posters of a few concerts he went to (Coldplay mostly), and he has a nice queen sized bed. Maven placed her belongings near the other side of the queen sized bed. When she came out, Maven almost bumped into Harry as he was about to enter his room.  
"Just wanted to get something from my room and to also check on you," Harry said.  
"You're too sweet," Maven said as she gave Harry a small kiss.  
The two pulled away and blushed while smiling at one another which was the cutest this anyone would've seen.  
"I swear to God this adorableness is going to be the cause of my death," Louis said as he stood outside his room.  
"How long have you been standing there Tomlinson?" Maven asked.  
"Long enough to say that YOU GUYS NEED TO GET A ROOM," Louis responded.  
"I already have Harry's so wish granted," Maven laughed.  
"What brings you over her Lexington?" Louis asks.  
"Well me and Harry are leaving for Hershey tomorrow morning so since your dorm is closer to the band room, I thought why not spend the night here. That way I can spend more time with my Hazza and won't need to rush. And did I mention I get to spend more time with my Hazza?" Maven chuckled.  
"I can feel the love Maven," he responded and he walked over to Maven and hugged her.  
"Don't worry, I wanna spend time with you and all our other friends too. We can have a sleepover almost if y'all are up to it?" She suggested.  
"I think that's a brilliant idea Mave," Harry said hugging her from behind.  
"SLEEPOVER AT OUR DORM!" Louis yelled as he grabbed the phone and started calling all our friends over.

*****************

Niall, Liam, Zayn, Brittany, Felicia, Perrie, and Emily came over an hour later. They brought food, movies, and games to play to keep the sleepover going.  
"Alright, so what should we do first?" Perrie asked.  
"Well the pizza won't be here for another 30 minutes...," Louis announced.  
"Let's play a few games while we wait!" Emily suggested.  
"Heads Up anyone?" Maven suggested.  
They all agreed to play Heads Up before the pizza arrived. They decided to use Maven's phone for it because well she was the only one who had the game on her phone. The crew took turns choosing different categories and let's just say they ending up having stomach aches from laughing so hard at one another. The pizza arrived and they all sat down to watch movies. They ended up watching Paranormal Activity 3, The Avengers, The Lego Movie (even though Maven tried to tell them that they are going to die from it), A few Reruns of Ugly Betty and Old Disney shows, and last but not least, they decided to watch The Fault In Our Stars which Harry had bought for Maven because he knows how much the girl has been dying to watch it. Which also earned him a very big and happy kiss from his very happy girlfriend.  
The movie was playing and everyone was snuggling with one another: Liam with Brittany, Niall with Felicia, Louis with Emily, Perrie with Zayn and obviously Maven with Harry. To clear things up: Liam is dating Brittany, Niall is dating Felicia, Louis is dating Emily, and we already know Perrie is dating Zayn along with Maven dating Harry. Four out of the five couples fell asleep, leaving only Maven and Harry awake watching the movie. When the movie ended, Maven looked over to see Harry knocked out beside her. Maven grabbed the remote and ejected the disc from the Bluray DVD player putting it back in its case. She then turned off the TV and went right back to her spot on the couch near Harry. 

****************

The sound of Maven's alarm clock playing one her band friends playing Titanic on the flute (which she knew was one of Harry's favorite movies). Maven woke up and turned off the alarm to check the time on there. It was about six o'clock so Maven got up and carefully headed to Harry's room where she put her bag in. She grabbed her bag with all her clothes in it and was about to head to the bathroom when she turned around to see Simpson in Harry's room as well.  
"Hello Beautiful," Cody greeted with a smirk.  
Maven just decided to grab her things and just make her way to the bathroom. But sadly Mr. Simpson blocked her exit.  
"C'mon beautiful, talk to me-we're both friends here-"  
"My ass," Maven responded. "Just leave me the fuck alone."  
"Aw Princess, why are you so upset?"  
Maven just looked at him- like gave him the "What-The-Fuck" look. Maven just pushed Cody out of the way as she headed to the bathroom. When she turned around, he was gone. Relieved, Maven started getting ready.

*****************

It took a while but she finally convinced her sleepy boyfriend to get up and take a warm shower. Maven even told Harry that he can wear his pajamas to and from Hershey and that Maven will give him kisses all day and night if he cooperates with her. Harry finished getting out of the shower and put on his pajamas as Maven grabbed her bag and cover and boyfriend as they made their way to the buses. The couple arrived at the band room around 6:30sh and started to hang out with their friends for a little bit. It wasn't long before they had to start loading the buses. Maven loaded her flag bag in the back of the bus and made her way to the bus where a seat was reserved right next to her sleepy yet adorable boyfriend. The lovely couple sat down and shared the blanket as a chaperon was taking attendance.  
"Maven Lexington?" The chaperon called.  
"Hi," Maven responded sleepily.  
The chaperon nodded as they continued to take attendance.  
The chaperon finally finished as the bus started it's engine. Maven instantly feel asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep for the 4 hour ride.

*****************

When they arrived at the school, Maven and Harry went to McDonald's for lunch. As they were in line with their friends, Harry looked at Maven and smiled.  
"You know what's ironic?" Harry asked.  
"What's ironic?" Maven responded.  
"We're in a McDonald's which is not exactly the same place, but the same place where we first met," he responded.  
"I guess you could say it's been 3 months since we bumped into each other," Maven responded.  
"Happy 3 months Hazza?" Maven looked at Harry with a little sparkle in her eyes.  
"Happy 3 months cutie," Harry chuckled as he gave Maven a sweet kiss ignoring their friends gagging.  
It just couldn't get any better than this.


	23. 21. #Hershey (Part 2/2)

Still Author's POV  
After rehearsing for about 4 hours, the band director finally decided to final run through which was fantastic and called it a day. Maven and Harry and their band friends went to get some pizza from the parents and sat on the ground outside of the school they practiced at. Luckily Maven brought the cover from the guard bus and shared it with Harry, to which their friends awed them with how adorable they were being.  
"I feel exhausted," Maven said.  
"Well, you were twirling that flag for a good four hours," Harry said and laughed when Maven gave him a glare. Maven then just turned away from him acting mad at Harry.  
"C'mon babe, I was just kidding, I meant spin because I know how people can't tell the difference between twirling a flag and spinning a flag," He said. Maven just turned her back to Harry still refusing to talk to him.  
Harry sighed.  
"Well, guess you leave me no choice then Mave," he said as he started poking Maven at her stomach making Maven flinch a little bit.  
He starts poking and poking her until he's full on tickling her and she's laughing like a maniac till she says that she forgives him.  
"I hate you sometimes, " Maven said as she went back to eating her food.  
"I love you too," Harry chuckled as he kissed her head.

**********************

After the senior recognition, the band started to head to the buses to get dress and to get ready to head to Hershey. Maven headed to the guard bus along with Sarah, Kayla, and Chloe. The bus driver wouldn't let on the bus until the girls were fully dressed so Harry waited outside until all 4 girls where dressed. When the girls where dressed, Harry was finally let onto the bus and sat next to his Aztec girlfriend.  
"You look great," he said as he sat down next to Maven.  
"You don't have to be nice bout this. I know I look ratchet. Like with the hair and the makeup and everything else," Maven admitted.  
"Maven, you could look like Miley Cyrus and you would still look beautiful to me, [K/N: No offense to any Smilers out there]" Harry responded honestly.  
"This is exactly why I love you," Maven chuckled as she gave Harry a hug, somewhat messing up his jacket with her arm makeup by accident to which Harry said it was totally fine because he has a lot of other coats at home anyway so it was no big deal.  
The rest of the guard and drum line came onto the bus all ready to go dominate Hershey. The bus ride was kinda long, but after about 45 minutes, they were at Hershey Stadium. Maven was shaking because she was anxious and nervous about this. This was going to be more intense than the competitions from when she was in High school. Harry took notice in this and held her hand and gave her a small hug.  
"Maven, you're going to be fine. I've seen you practice and work your ass off to work your way up to where you are now. I promise you, you will be ok. I'll be with you, well in stands, the whole entire time," Harry explained.  
"Promise?" Maven asked.  
"Promise," Harry smiled sincerely, but then smirked.  
"Whatcha smirkin for?" Maven asked.  
"Maybe 'Promise' will be our always," He said and laughed as Maven started hitting him ridiculously.  
"So much for going all Hazel Grace on me," Harry laughed then tickled Maven making her laugh uncontrollably.  
"Shut up Augustus," She chuckled as Maven gave Harry a sweet kiss right on the mouth.  
The bus stopped indicating that they it was time. Maven looked at Harry nervously, but Harry gave her a reassuring smile. They loaded off the bus in their raincoats and started to warm up. They were the last band to perform for the night adding to the fact it was really cold that night so the entire band had a lot of warming up to do. Harry was helping the parents with the prop while Maven went to practice spinning and doing her flag work and tosses.  
After about 45 minutes have gone by, the band director called all of the band and guard over for a pep talk.  
"I know it cold. I know you're freezing. I know you're practically tired at this point, but look at us. We've came all the way to where we are now to give up now. You guys have been working your butts off for a while and have always been pushing to the end. Well right now, we all need you guys to push till the very end. Like I said a billion times before, I don't care what the score is, I don't care about the awards, I don't even care if we talk home a trophy, which would actually be nice," the entire band laughed ",all I care about is you guys giving it your all. Band to the ready! DETAIL ATTEND HUT!"  
"HUT!" The band said.  
"Let's get out there and show them what's Asthem's all about!"  
The band lined up in twos with their instruments while the guard lined up in twos with their flags, rifles, and sabers as they started marking time and walking towards the entrance of the stadium. The light shined pure white and the turf color grass green as the band made their way onto the field. Maven looks at the audience and gulps nervously. It was a full house just like Hans had said. She looked up into the crowd and spotted Harry as promised in the crowd smiling and her and giving her a thumbs us (and a kiss). The band and guard lined up and the announcer started present the Asthem High School Tiger Marching Band [K/N: I don't know their actual Marching Band Name or school so bare with me here] with their show Incantations. 

********************

After the show was over, the band head over to take their end of the year band photo. They take two photos, the sophisticated one and then the not so civil and/or sophisticated one. Afterwards, the entire band split up onto different sections (of course it's different sections for the band, but then the guard is just like all on their own) to take sectional pictures. Luckily everyone placed their raincoats back on before they had to take them off again to take the picture.  
Everyone was warming up while waiting for their section to get their picture taken. Maven was talking to her friends for a little bit before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Harry smiling from ear to ear showing his cute little dimples popping out from each side.  
"You have no idea how fucking proud of you I am right now," Harry said as he picked Maven up and spun her around. Maven giggled and laughed as he put her down and smiled down at her.  
"I'm really glad you came with me," Maven said as she gave Harry a sweet kiss.  
Of course with their band friends witnessing this moment, they just had to take a picture, and maybe even some video, of the adorably precious couple and some of them may or may not have posted it on their Instagram and/or Tumblr along with any other social media account they own with the trend #HavenForever.  
After the band was finished getting their pictures with their sections taken, everyone started heading back to the buses to get change into much warmer clothes than the ones they have on now. When everyone was finished changing, they buddied up in pairs, obviously Harry being Maven's buddy, and they headed back to the stadium to get some food and get ready for the award ceremony. Harry and Maven and their friends went to get food from a chicken and fries place when Harry saw a necklace that caught his eye.  
"Whatcha looking at Hazza?" Maven asked.  
He snapped out of his trance and looked at Maven and smiled.  
"Just something to get for my sister or my mom, listen I'm gonna look at this one thing real quick, and I'll catch up with you and everyone else in like 3 minutes okay?" Harry explained.  
"Promise?" Maven asked.  
"Promise," he smiled as Maven gave him a quick kiss and told him where they would be.  
Harry made his way over to the little table that had jewelry to which he saw the necklace. It was music locket kind of necklace. As he looked at the necklace, he imagined Maven wearing the necklace with a picture of Harry and her smiling, probably doing something stupid and funny. The salesman saw Harry looking at the locket and walked over to him.  
"It's the best necklace we have. No one has been able to get it because they saw it as just another piece of jewelry to add to their jewelry case. I've made the price so high that not even the richest guy in town can't afford it," the salesman said. "I want the right person who sees it as more than that. See that the necklace is more than just a another necklace in the market to buy it. You know, like someone who sees way past the necklace part."  
"It's gorgeous," Harry said.  
"By the way you're looking at it, you want it for a special person who means a lot to you. Am I right?"  
"You have no idea," Harry smiled looking at the salesman.  
"Tell you what, I'll give you the necklace, on the house," he said.  
"You're serious? No I possibly couldn't!" Harry responded with wide eyes.  
"It's fine, you're the person who deserves to buy the necklace. You see as just another gift to give to someone," the salesman said. "And to add as a bonus, I'll even gift wrap it for you. Bow and everything."  
Harry looked at the man with wide eyes. He wanted to get the necklace for Maven without a second thought, but the man was giving the necklace to him for free, he feels like the man was feigning it.  
"Are you pulling a trick on me right now?" Harry asked, just to be sure.  
"I cross my heart that I am not pulling a trick on you. I mean it with all my heart. Now what color do you want to gift wrap it in?" The man asked as he went to go get the box for the necklace.  
Harry used his x-ray vision to see if the man was lying, and turns out the man kept his word.  
"Do you have any gift wraps in the color of yellow by any chance?" Harry called out.  
"Golden yellow, sunflower yellow, sunshine gold yellow?"  
"Sunshine Gold Yellow with a yellow bow on top," Harry called out while smiling.  
The man took the necklace and placed it carefully in the box, but before he started gift wrapping it he asked Harry if he had a picture he wanted to put into the locket. Harry thought for a moment before he pulled out a picture of him and Maven sleeping at the sleepover before they left for Hershey (that Liam and their friends may or may not have taken a picture on not only his phone, but on their phones too).  
The salesman smiled as he took the phone and went over to print out the photograph. When he finished, he put the photograph in the locket and slowly, but carefully closed the locket. He then place the locket in the box and wrapped it in the wrapping paper Harry told him he wanted it in. Harry thanked the man by giving him a $100 tip and left to go catch up with Maven (and their friends of course).

*******************

The bands were seated as the announcer started calling out which place which band got placed. So far Asthem hasn't been called yet, which was a good thing because their were only 3 spots left.  
"In 3rd place with a score of 89.3, 89.3....... Springford High school!" The school that was called cheered as they high-fived one another and cheered with joy. Asthem High school was still anxious on which place they got in. Maven was holding Harry's hand anxiously as they continued to listen to the judge announcer.  
"In 2nd place with a score of 90.89, 90.89...... Marple Newton High school!" Maven looked at Harry with a gleam in her eye as she looked up to her the final results, hoping her band would soon be called. All she knows is that their band broke 90 for sure this year, all the work, sweat, blood, injuries, sickness, and bullshit that she has been through from all those days at band camp will finally pay off. All the times Harry had seen her in her worse condition and/or worse state will soon enough pay off.  
"And in 1st place with a score of 95.9, 95.5........................ASTHEM HIGH SCHOOL!"  
The band just lost it. There were screaming, clapping, crying, cheering, jumping, spinning, and all kinds of madness going all over the place. Asthem Virginia High school, their high school, for the first time in history, has won 1st place. Maven was crying and hugging Harry and kissing him like the madwoman she is.  
"We won...WE WON HARRY! WE FUCKING WON!" She croaked.  
"I know babe, I know! Hey, while you were getting food with your friends, I got you a little something," Harry said as he took out the box.  
Maven looked at the gift and ripped off the wrapping paper as she carefully opened the box. Inside laid the necklace Harry saw and instantly knew that would be the best gift for his sweetheart. Maven looked at the necklace and held her hand to her mouth as she started crying (tears of joy thankfully).  
"Harry it's.......how did you....oh my god," Maven was too speechless to put the words into full sentences.  
"And here's what inside the necklace," Harry said as he opened the necklace and showed Maven the picture of the two sleeping at their sleepover. Harry protectively having Maven lay on his stomach while Maven snuggled closer into him.  
Harry took the necklace out of the box as Maven turned around and put the necklace on Maven. Maven looked at the necklace, then at Harry as she said the four words that would change their lives forever.  
"I love you Harry,"Maven cried.  
Harry stood there, looking at Maven, and then just grabbed her face and kissed her with all his heart mumbling "I love you too Maven".  
The sound of the crowd screaming was far long into the distance as the two of them kissed one another. At this moment, nothing in the entire world matter, the only thing that matter was those two holding each other in each other's arms.


	24. Thank You Note

Thank you. Thank you to all my followers, my readers, basically anyone who reads and likes this story. Thank you for putting up with my procrastination. Thank you for putting up for me not posting the next new chapter for like 6-9 weeks or more. Thank you for liking this story. Thank you for commenting. And most importantly, thank you for putting up with me and somewhat of *** Mirror Image ***. 

Now to tell you ahead of time, this chapter is going to be appear to be full of fluff and adorableness at first, but then towards the middle/ending- you are all going to fucking hate me. But just be glad there's a sequel to this. But just to be clear, I suggest you either read this before Christmas and Louis Birthday (Happy Early Birthday Louis!) or read this afterwards. 

Because this is going to be harder for me to write the heartbreaking chapter than for you guys to read it.   
Also, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year! See y'all in 2015! 

-Katty<3 and *** Mirror Image *** <3


	25. 22. Final Chapter: Where Do Broken Hearts Go

Maven's POV  
I woke up on a Thursday in December in Harry bed's while Curly himself was sleeping. I smiled and giggled a little bit as I saw how cute he looks sleeping. Last night was the most fun I've ever had. I think we hosted a party last night to celebrate the band's victory in getting 1st place at Hershey. Of course, with Harry having to plan the whole thing out the party had food and booze. It was just us and our friends We played Twister, Just Dance 2014, some games on the Wii, and then Truth or Dare, of course with me and Liam and Perrie being the only sober ones had to make sure things didn't get too out of control. I think someone dared Harry to snog me and well let's just say he won that dare. We're taking this relationship pretty slow, but carefully. I slowly turned my body to face Harry still sleeping. His mouth was opened a little bit, his arms and legs were all over the place when I moved, and his hair was a complete mess, but overall, he looked at peace.  
I decided to make breakfast for the both of us, so I quietly made my way towards the kitchen and then started to pull out some ingredients for the perfect, or almost perfect, breakfast in bed. I starting whisking away some eggs and starting mixing the French Toast mix. The bacon was in the oven with a timer that will make a soothing sound instead of beeping so loud and possibly waking Harry up. And maybe it's because I put a spell on the clock that instead of beeping really loud, it made it sound like a flute playing Titanic.  
After to what seem liked an hour, I succeeded in creating a breakfast in bed. The whole entire kitchen was a mess and I was too lazy to clean it up, so I chanted the cleaning spell and in less than 3 minutes, the whole entire kitchen was spotless. I then walked quietly to Harry's room to see him somewhat fidgeting because he looked like he was about to wake up. His emerald green eyes opened and looked at me with the tray in my hand.  
"Made you some breakfast," I smiled.  
"Aw, sweetheart you didn't have to do that," Harry yawned.  
"It was the least I could do for spending the night at your dorm for Hershey, and for being a loving boyfriend," I responded shyly.  
Harry smiled and patted his hand on the bed for me to sit down and eat with him. I sat down and ate with him, we made small chat and then he decided to turn on the TV. Somehow the news popped up as the first channel.  
"In other news, the people of Philadelphia are calming down as things seem to simmer down. But the city is still on edge over the case of City Hall possibly being invaded with Demons and many house fires that have taken place," The newsman said.  
"This is exactly why I hate Demons, you can't trust any of them. They're always starting some shit that puts people's lives in danger and at stake!" Harry said which started to make me nervous.  
"Did I tell you the story about my cousin?" Harry asked.  
"No, but I love stories so you might as well tell me," I responded.  
"Well when I was about 13 or 14, my cousin Alex and I were walking from an Arcade and a restaurant since we wanted to have a "guys night out". We were walking near an alley way when we heard a noise near the alley, we saw a person was lying there on the ground whimpering and pleading for help. So we went to help the person and turns out the person was a fucking demon. When Alex pulled him up, the demon...... he........," Harry was starting to tear up.  
"Harry you don't have to tell me if it's too personal," I said as I hugged him in comfort.  
He sniffed, but said "No, I can handle this. The demon............ he........ h-he stabbed Alex in the stomach. He laughed evilly as Alex screamed in pain and bled uncontrollably. I cried and started to take out my phone to call the police and to take a picture of the demon so I could report him. Luckily I took the picture, and I was about to help Alex with his wound, but he told me to run. To run as fast as I could to my mom and dad and show them the picture to the police. The Demon looked at me, and then I started to run for my life. I ran all the way home, lucky to loose the demon off my trail. I showed my parents and they showed it to the police. The demon was sentenced to the Death Penalty. But so was my cousin. He didn't make it when they took him to the hospital. The doctors did everything they could, but they lost him during the surgery. Ever since then, I hated demons with a passion. If I had the chance to kill one, then damn it I would take that opportunity so they could feel the pain I felt when my closest cousin left."  
I hugged Harry as he hugged me back. Now I was really worried when he would find out about my half-human half-demon secret. I honestly don't know if I could tell him yet. I could tell everyone and just hope for the best, but Harry was going to be a tough one. We finished eating our breakfast and decided to go to a mall or something to at least do something. I got dressed in the guest bathroom and bedroom in a nice shirt and jeans and my high top converse. Harry just wore a jacket and a nice plain white shirt with boots and his bandanna. Harry and I went to the park instead to the child playground and just hung out there for a while. We played Frisbee, got on the swings and tried to see who could swing the highest (I won even though he had longer legs), and we played hide and seek for a little bit. We were just looking up into the gray sky as we trying to see what shape each cloud made.  
"That one looks like a bow tie!" I told Harry as he chuckled at me.  
"Because bow ties are cool. Anyways, that one looks like banana," Harry pointed out.  
I laughed at him and he sent me a playful glare and then he got up and started tickling me. I was laughing like a hyena as he finally stopped. He looked down at me as he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss.  
"I love you," He said while smiling.  
"I love you too," I smiled really big.  
"But not for long," A voice said in the distance.  
We both turned around to see Cody leaning on a tree fucking smirking again. We both got up and Harry placed his body in front of mine.  
"What do you want Simpson?" Harry growled.  
"Oh just hanging out in the park for a while. I saw you two love birds enjoying each other's company. Being in love, and all that other good stuff," he responded.  
"What the hell do you want Cody?" I said.  
"Oh Maven, you know exactly what I want," He smirked smugly this time.  
"Maven what is he talking about?" Harry questioned.  
"Oh Harry, poor, poor Harry. Did Maven not tell you?" Cody asked.  
"Tell me what?"  
"That she has a little secret that she's been hiding from not only you, but from everyone, except from her four girlfriends and family."  
Harry turned around and looked at me confused and suspicious.  
"Maven, what is he talking about?" He asked me.  
"Maybe this will answer you're question," Cody said as he used his powers he apparently contains and popped up a little screen that played a video. The one video I never knew he had and more importantly, the one I didn't want Harry to see.  
"In Today's News, a 17 year-old girl was kicked out her own home town. The girl has been living their for about 3 to 4 years and last night has been told by the Mayor of Philadelphia to leave the city by sunrise or consequences will be put into place. The story behind it is that the girl, by the name of Maven Lexington, was accused of having something to do with the almost murder of the mayor's wife. Sources have that their was surveillance of the accused girl of sneaking into a room with the Mayor's wife and tried to shoot her with a poisonous dart and then to hit her with blades. The 17 year old was kicked out because she was the only demon in her hometown of Darby, Philadelphia, to have the powers and/or abilities to try something like this. We'll have more updates on this story as this story continues."  
The video ended and the screen disappeared. Cody turned to us and started to explain what happened.  
Author's POV  
"In other words, Maven left town to start a "new life" here in Asthem where no one knows that she, is indeed, part demon. Just thought something you might have wanted to know," Cody said as he walked away and then hide behind a tree not too far from where Harry and Maven stood, but close enough to hear.  
Harry turned around to Maven with an expression on his face that Maven couldn't figure out.  
"You're part demon?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Maven answered quietly.  
He started to laugh bitterly.  
"So this whole entire time, I've been dating a demon?"  
"Harry it's not what it looks like-"  
"Don't start that shit with me Maven. I can't believe you kept a secret like that from me!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Would you please let me fucking explain myself before you start ranting about this?" Maven asked.  
"I don't want to fucking hear it. You almost killed the mayor's wife. You came here all innocent and sweet to me and to everyone here as if you've never committed a crime before!"  
"Harry that wasn't me! Somebody is framing me! That can't be me because I could tell you exactly where I was before the attack happened!" Maven shouted.  
"Why did you keep this from me?"  
"Because 1. I didn't want the same thing that happened to me in Philly to happen again and 2. If I told you that I was part demon, would you have became friends with me?"  
"I kinda wish I hadn't now," Harry said coldly.  
"What are you saying?"  
"You're just like the others, you're just like that demon that killed Alex. You appear all sweet and innocent when in really you're cruel and corrupted," Harry responded coldly.  
"Harry I'm not that demon that killed you're cousin! And I'm not the demon that attack the mayor's wife!"  
"WELL YOU COULD BE!" Harry shouted.  
"Harry, listen to yourself! You're accusing me for something that happened 7 years ago! I probably was like 5 or 6 when it happened!" Maven said.  
Harry just continued to laugh coldly.  
"I told myself that if I ever came face to face with a demon, that I would...," He said as he stepped closer to Maven, making his eyes turn red.  
"Make them feel the pain I felt when I lost Alex," He growled as he blasted Maven.  
Maven hit her back on a tree and fell to the ground. She knew she had to fight back, but she couldn't, especially when it was someone she loved.  
"What's the matter demon? Cat got your tongue now?" He smirked as he gave Maven a cold stare.  
"No, actually. It's just that this kitty is finally releasing her claws," She said as Maven managed to get up and blasted Harry, tying him onto a tree, making it impossible for him to move.  
"I thought demons had no sorry or mercy whatsoever," He smirked.  
"Well I'm like the other demons you've met," Maven responded. "You know I'm different, you know I wasn't there when the mayor's wife was almost bloody murdered, and you know for a fact that I did not kill your cousin."  
"And I didn't fall in love a girl who was part demon," Harry spat.  
Maven looked at Harry with a hurt expression on her face.  
"You don't mean that," Maven said as she backed away from Harry.  
"I do mean that. You know what, since we're both being oh so honest here, how about this for honesty: I'm done with you," Harry spatted coldly towards Maven. "I trusted you Maven, I honestly did. I know there are secrets in this world that are better for us not to know, but after revealing this one, I think that statement is complete and utter bullshit. And so is this relationship between me and you."  
Maven just starred at him with a broken expression on her face. She felt her heart break into a trillion pieces. Maven just looked at Harry and Harry looked at her with a disgusted expression. Maven just grabbed her bag and walked back to her dorm, leaving Harry there by himself to get his thoughts together.  
*************************************  
It was the week after Christmas break that everyone returned to school with a happy expression on their faces. All except Harry. Ever since his breakup with Maven, he was falling back to his old emotional less self again and people have noticed. However, when they went back to school, Harry had noticed that Maven hadn't appeared in any of their classes they have together. So he just assumed that she wasn't back from break or maybe she was just sick. Next day, she wasn't there, so he assumed the same thing. Third day, he started to get suspicious, but left it alone.  
But as the weeks have gone by, everyone have noticed that Maven haven't been showing up to any classes or to anyone's dorm. This made Harry worry. Yes he knows that he just broke up with her, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about her. The 4 day weekend came by and Harry decided to go investigate what was going on with Maven. He went to Liam and Niall's dorm, but they refused to talk to him. Same with Perrie and Zayn, Felicia and Emily, hell even Louis refused to talk to him. Now he really needed to find out what was going on. He went to his last hope which was Maven and Brittany's dorm.  
He went up to the dorm and knocked. The door opened and there stood a very sad and depressed looking Brittany.  
"Hi Brittany, can I come in? I need to ask you something," Harry said.  
"Why should I help you?" Brittany snapped.  
"Because I'm trying to figure out what happened to Maven, now may I please come in?" Harry asked politely.  
"You have some fucking nerve to come here. And no, you may not come in," Brittany said.  
"What is up with everyone today? First no one wants to talk to me when I came to ask them for help, and now you're being snappy with me? What the fuck is going on?"  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT MAVEN LEFT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Brittany screamed.  
Harry looked at her with humongous eyes.  
"W-w-what? What do you mean she left?" Harry asked in a panic tone.  
"She's fucking gone Styles. Maven went home or somewhere for winter break and while I was packing I got a note on her bed saying this: I can take so much, till I've had enough. I'm sorry.. ," Brittany said, silently crying at what the note said.  
"I told everyone as soon as I read it and they've been like me ever since. We lost our sister, no actually I lost my sister and nothing will ever be the same ever again, all because of you," Brittany scowled. "So congratulations, you broke us by breaking Maven. Hope you're real damn proud of yourself."  
Brittany slammed the door in Harry's face, making sure she slammed it hard enough to hit his face. Harry, on the other hand, just stood there frozen as a statue as he recaps what he had just been told.  
"So congratulations, you broke us by breaking Maven. Hope you're real damn proud of yourself."  
"MAVEN'S GONE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU."


	26. A SEQUEL IS COMING!

Ok ok ok! I know you guys are probably upset about what happened at the end of Scared. BUT WHO SAID IT WAS THE END OF IT!? I'm gonna start working on the prologue of the sequel. I'll either update it today or tomorrow or possibly Tuesday. 

The name of the sequel is Fix A Heart. I'll give you guys the link to it if I'm lucky enough to finish today. But for now, just tried to hang in there for us, alright? Don't worry, *** Mirror Image *** is going to help me with the sequel as well. Consider this a Christmas present from us to you guys! 


	27. The Sequel Has Arrived!

This is what you've all been waiting for!! Here is the sequel to Scared!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!! -Katty <3

Title: Fix A Heart [Sequel To Scared]


End file.
